


Violet

by serenaluna



Series: Violet [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Blood and Torture, Canon Continuation, F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenaluna/pseuds/serenaluna
Summary: Violet had a simple life. She lived in a coffee shop in the city of Lyon, France with her mother, and her best friend Regulus Han visited often. The war was terrifying, but she grew to admire the pack of heroes who had saved the world from Queen Levana. Little did she know that the war wasn't over...and she would be thrown right into the mix.





	1. Violet- Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mia and Rhea Griffin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mia+and+Rhea+Griffin).



> Thank you for reading! I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friends Mia and Rhea Griffin!

_ "The tiny little creature woke very early in the morning and began to cry bitterly when she found where she was, for she could see nothing but water on every side of the large green leaf, and no way of reaching the land." _

 

Heeled footsteps clicked against the marble floors, right by Violet's left side. She knew it was marble because she could feel the solid coldness on her bare feet. Like her mother's bedroom floor.

_ Click. Click. Click. _

She was expecting a woman to speak when the clicking stopped, but then a door opened. Violet felt a  _ whoosh  _ of air flutter over her face. She couldn't see anything. She had no idea where she was or why she was there. The only thing she could remember was her mother singing her to sleep.  _ Where was her mother? _

Then, a man spoke.

"Hello, tiny."

Her face heated up. Sure, she was short, but she didn't like anyone calling her that. In her head, she was a six-foot-tall supermodel. It helped her cope with the fact that she was indeed short, only standing at a little below five feet.

"Who are you?" She timidly asked, scared that if she made any wrong moves she could end up getting hurt...or worse. "Why am I here?"

"Those are awfully good questions. You're a smart one, aren't you?" The man chuckled. "Isabel, do you mind taking the blindfold off of our esteemed guest?"

"Certainly, sir."

The heels came close. Violet could feel felt a very cold pair of arms wrap around her head and untie the cloth that was acting as a blindfold. When she could finally see, her eyes darted around to take in her surroundings. Her mind came crashing down with a tsunami of fear and anxiety. And then, like a baby-- she just started bawling.

She didn't see her mother.

She was isolated in a room with a strange man and woman, and she was tied to a chair.

It was  _ terrifying _ .

"Frightened already? Oh dear, that simply won't do." The man leaned in and held her chin up to force her to look at him. She sniffled and whimpered as his hand touched her, refusing to look at her captor. " _ Look  _ at me, Violet." He hissed, and the sudden harshness of his tone made her gulp nervously. When Violet obeyed his orders, she scanned over his features. This mysterious man had a handsome face, with a very square jaw. His eyes were green with specks of brown around the circumference of his irises. And his hair came down in long strawberry blonde waves, ending at a little past his armpits.

"Now, my flower. Tell me...what is your full name?"

She wondered why on Earth he would be asking her this but answered anyway. Her fear of him had overridden her critical thinking about not revealing her own identity to a complete stranger.

"M-My name? My name is Violet. Violet M-Minor."

The woman in the room, who was sporting a pencil skirt, the high heels Violet had heard earlier, and a very business-like expression, looked at the handsome man.

"She's telling the truth, sir." The woman spoke, and the man smiled a wicked sort of smile, one that sent shivers crawling down Violet's spine.

"Good girl." He praised, his thumb brushing the side of her chin in approval. "Question number two. Who is your adoptive mother?"

Violet's pupils widened in confusion, not sure on how to answer correctly so she could, hopefully, come out of this unscathed. She didn't have an adoptive mother. Her mother was her mother, period. She had seen her birth records. It wasn't possible.

"I-I'm sorry, sir..." Violet hiccupped, looking away from him with a frightened expression. "I don't have an adoptive mother."

" _ Lies! _ " He screamed at her, the hand that was under her chin pulling back and delivering a swift slap to her cheek. It stung horribly, as it sent waves of pain resonating through her now almost completely red face.

Violet watched the hand he used to slap her so she could be better prepared to dodge in case he decided to use it again, but the sight of something familiar made her freeze-- white bell sleeves.

When she looked at the man's entire body again, she saw the all too familiar golden runes on his jacket. He was a Lunar thaumaturge. And what was worse, was that they were supposed to cease to exist. She remembered watching and listening to the news, the fate of the world rapidly shifting and changing right before her eyes. She grew scared of her neighbors, scared of even stepping outside-- but there was one thing that was her calm through the storm. Her light in the fog...

Regulus.

Oh, how Violet's heart ached for Regulus.

He had been her best friend since she was twelve, and they had almost never spent a moment apart since. Violet remembered how he sat in her mother's kitchen with her, the two leaning against each other as they watched the news on his portscreen. She had watched the wedding of Emperor Kaito and Queen Levana. She felt sympathy for the Emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth, but not as much as she did for Linh Cinder. Or rather, the former Princess and Queen of Luna, Selene. Violet thought she was the bravest person she had ever seen. She admired her and the rest of the people on her team, and now, Linh Cinder was about to be married to Emperor Kaito. That, and she would be crowned the Empress of the Eastern Commonwealth, along with being the Lunar representative in the Eastern Commonwealth already.

"Now, you'll tell me again...who is your adoptive mother?" The question snapped Violet out of her thoughts, as she struggled to get out an answer. Her mind went in a frenzy of different thoughts and emotions--

Regulus.

Longing.

Her mother.

Yearning.

This handsome, and cruel man.

Sadness.

The cold faced woman who did nothing about it.

Despair.

"S-Sorry..." She squeaked, and not another word had to come out of her mouth before she was slapped again.

"I suppose a little therapy session will help. Maeve, make the arrangements." The man ordered the woman, and she nodded, dutifully walking out the door just as he did.

  
  


What had awaited Violet, would scar her forever.

Hours of endless torture had passed, and there was one simple question for her to answer to stop it: "Who is your adoptive mother?"

She had cried so much, she was sure there were no tears left. But there were, and with every hit to her body, every mark left on her skin, she could only think of one angel in her mind.

Regulus Han.

The little piece of his dark hair that would hang out, while the rest of it was tied in a small tail in the back. He was always so frustrated by it.

His amber eyes would always make Violet's heart just  _ melt _ , especially when seeing him so concentrated on his work. He was a gifted journalist, who worked for the Lyon Herald. And he was only seventeen, too.

His warm hugs after a long day working with her mother in the coffee shop. Regulus always stopped by once in the morning, for business, and once at the end of her shift, for pleasure, as he so often liked to say.

His gentle voice reading her his new article. Something heroic, no doubt. He always gave a voice to the voiceless.

Violet knew she was absolutely lovesick. And her love of him was the thing getting her through what seemed like endless torture.

Lash after lash, Violet's comforting thoughts turned to anxious ones, her mind turning on itself. What if, he couldn't bear to look at her after this? Surely, these would scar and it would make her hideous. Ugly sobs came from her again as she was tortured, cutting her own skin by Lunar bioelectricity manipulation. She was the one making herself hideous. This was her fault.

"She's useless. Throw her out." The handsome man from before spat, as Violet's entire body began to shake. She was relieved to be useless for once. Two guards who stood at the door to the room she was in picked her up, not at all being sensitive to the new cuts and bruises she had received. She winced and growled in pain as they roughly shoved her past the man, but not before she could lean over and bite one of the guards on the shoulder.

He cursed and dropped her lower half, which allowed for her to punch at the other and run for the handsome man, stealing a knife from its holster on his belt. Before the man even had time to manipulate her again, she was running out the door and into the streets, her adrenaline masking the pain shooting up her entire body. After a few minutes of running she found herself in a back alley, hissing in more pain as she fell to the ground. Her sobs came back full force as she clutched the knife dearly, Violet not knowing what came over her to steal the handsome man's knife. All she knew now was that she wasn't in Lyon, France. It was urban, so she guessed she was in Paris. She also knew that she was hurting everywhere, and that now she was completely alone. Regulus was all the way in the Eastern Commonwealth. Her mother was in Lyon. Her best friend, Amelia, was vacationing in the American Republic.

Violet thought she was done for. She waited for the Lunar thaumaturge and his guards and the woman to come for her and kill her off.

Violet knew she was wrong when a voice behind her said, "Darling, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight in the company of the most charming man in the universe. And it's all thanks to that sucker who thought he could beat yours truly."

A sweet female voice responded, playing into his gaudiness. "Oh, I'm so honored,  _ Captain _ ."

Violet shook with more fear as she crawled beside a dumpster, the knife in both hands, which she was trying to steady. She whispered a prayer to whoever could help, and got ready to attack, stilling her tears to be completely silent.

"You know you are. Now come on, let's get to the ship and-- whoa!"

Violet froze, not realizing that he could have seen her with her knife held in the intent to harm. When she looked at the man, she finally put faces to their respective voices, her eyes wide with panic. Did she run? Did she go at them still?

"D-Don't move! I-I-I'll attack!" A voice inside of her was found as she screamed at the couple, standing up and trying to back away from them.

The man looked slightly confused and worried, while the woman just looked plain concerned, her blonde brows furrowing to show it. "You can put down the knife...we aren't going to hurt you." The woman said, and Violet shook her head, backing away even further with her knife still in hand.

"I don't know that! S-So just leave! Leave me alone!"

Violet's mind didn't even register who they were, because really, she did know. Her news feeds blew up with news about them, along with Cinder and the rest of their team. However, Violet in panic mode knew absolutely no one. 

As the woman started to move towards her, something in Violet made her stay completely still. Something in her felt as if she could trust this woman.

"It's okay...I promise, I won't hurt you." The woman said, her voice as sweet as honey, much like the color of her hair.

"Cress..." The man behind her warily called out to her, but she looked back at him and he nodded, understanding that she would be alright.

Soon enough, the woman named Cress had her hands wrapped around Violet's, gently prying the knife out of her fists and throwing it to the ground behind her, which the man picked up.

"You're okay."

That one little sentence made Violet completely freeze, as the woman pushed her hands apart and held them in her own, looking at Violet to see if she was somewhat alright and/or stable.

Suddenly, Violet dropped into the woman's body, beginning to sob again as her hands held on tightly to the dress the woman was wearing. Violet's face was in this stranger’s chest, but she didn't care one bit, as all the pain she felt before came back.

"Don't worry, I've got you." The woman's arms wrapped around Violet as she started to walk forward again, but the pain was far too much for her already overused mind and body.

Violet's whole world turned black.


	2. Violet- Chapter 2

_ “As soon as they caught sight of her, they saw she was very pretty, and it made them very sorry to think that she must go and live with the ugly toads. "No, it must never be!" So they assembled together in the water, round the green stalk which held the leaf on which the little maiden stood, and gnawed it away at the root with their teeth. Then the leaf floated down the stream, carrying Tiny far away out of reach of land." _

  
  


When Violet woke up again, a splitting headache anchored her to the pillows. Only her eyes opened to take in her surroundings, as anything else would be far too much for her to handle. She noticed a ceiling fan on the ceiling, which was on. The room seemed to be made mostly of wood, and there was a slight earthy scent in the air. It was pleasant, and Violet found herself enjoying it very much.

The realization that she was not at home suddenly hit her, and it made her spring up out of bed, despite the headache. She walked across the room to a mirror and examined herself. There was a bandage on her left cheek, and a bruise on her right. Her brown hair that was distinctly the color of slightly creamed coffee was knotted and frizzy, and cuts littered her arms and legs. Violet was even wearing a new nightgown, figuring that her other one was all bloody and dirty now. She shook her head at herself and sighed. Now wasn't a time to be vain. She needed to get home.

Violet slowly opened the door to the room she was in and looked out into the hallway in front of her. There were bedrooms to her left, and a staircase to her right.  _ Bingo. _

Violet crept down the wooden stairs which wanted to creek at her every step and rushed over to the front door once she was down them, not even thinking about the prospect of other people being in the house.

"Morning, sunshine. You're just in time for breakfast."

A new female voice spoke to Violet, and she turned slowly at the sound, guilt, plus a slight twinge of fear sinking in her. When she saw the source of the voice, she immediately took in the sight of the woman's fiery red hair, something which she thought suited her. Violet went to speak, but was at a loss of words, unsure of if she should just go or not. She didn't have her knife with her, which made her feel much too vulnerable to go outside, so she waited for the red-haired woman to say something again while an awkward silence filled the room.

"There's a seat right next to Blondie, if you'd like to eat."

Violet nodded and went over to the chair, glad she was at least sitting by a familiar face.

When she sat down, she took in all of the people sitting around the table. A brown hair, blue eyed man. He was familiar.

The blonde haired, dark blue-eyed woman. Also, familiar.

The red haired, brown eyed woman. Not too familiar.

And a very beastly brown-haired man, who had the shiniest green eyes Violet had ever seen. Also, not too familiar.

"I'm glad to see you're alright." The blonde woman next to her spoke. "My name is Cress Darnel, and this is Thorne--"

" _ Captain _ Thorne."

"Okay,  _ Captain _ Thorne." She pointed to the brown hair, blue eyed man with a roll of her eyes.

"That's Scarlet Kesley." She pointed to the red haired woman.

"And that's Ze'ev Kesley." She pointed to the green-eyed man.

Violet went to nod in understanding when something finally clicked in her mind. She was the stupidest person alive. All of these people were familiar, she had watched them on the news for almost a year! This was...oh, stars. The feeling of wanting to faint came back to Violet, but she resisted it in order to not act like a complete weirdo.

Deciding to play it cool and not say that she knew them, her identity was thrown out to strangers once more, even though she knew more about them than her previous captors.

"My name is Violet Minor." She introduced herself in a small voice, not making eye contact with any of the  _ celebrities _ around the dining table. "I-- thank you. For helping me."

Scarlet smiled very sweetly at Violet, which sent warm tingles flooding through her whole body. "It's nothing, Violet. We're happy to help."

"Really, we are." Cress added, and even touched her arm. And again, more of those delightful warm tingles.

"Wait-- now we have a Violet and a Scarlet? What is this, the war of the colors?"

Violet looked to see Thorne wearing a grin on his face, which was met with a smack to the shoulder by Scarlet's hand.

"Enough, Thorne. Please refrain from scaring the poor thing."

"Hey, what did I do?"

Violet began to giggle, which made Thorne sit up a little and give Scarlet a look of pride.

"See? She likes my joke."

Scarlet glared at Thorne for a moment, before looking towards Violet again, a sympathetic expression on her face. "He'll get annoying soon enough, so I'll apologize in advance."

"It's okay, Mrs. Kesley, you don't need to apologize."

Scarlet smiled again and glared at Thorne, but Violet knew it was all just fun between the two of them.

"Why can't you be as sweet as her, huh?"

Before Thorne could answer, Cress turned to mediate the fight, laughing at the playfulness between the two.

"Let's give him a break from the hitting for now, Scarlet. It's not even noon."

At that, everyone began to eat breakfast, and Ze'ev, who hadn't spoken yet, finally spoke to Violet.

"Are you hungry?"

Violet was about to say no out of politeness, but her stomach growled loudly, giving the real answer away for her. Ze'ev flashed a toothy grin and filled up a plate with food for her, before the rest of the group could get to all of the food in front of them. He set it down on her placemat and passed her a glass of milk afterwards, to which Violet smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you, Mr. Kesley."

He nodded and the whole table began to silently dig into their meals, which Violet followed gratefully. She was  _ ravenous. _

After they had all finished, silence loomed over them, until Violet decided that she had wore out her welcome far too much.

"Well, I had better get going. I don't want to trouble you all any longer." Violet stood up and pushed in her chair, her courteous and polite mind telling her to offer to do the dishes, but the want to get home greatly overpowered it.

"Wait." Cress's voice was what stopped her, as she turned around to see a group of concerned expressions. "May I ask...what happened? How did you get hurt?"

"I-- really have to go. I don't want t-trouble..." Violet's face contorted to that of fear and anxiety again, but Cress's gentle touch was what coaxed her back into her seat.

"It's okay. You can tell us. We'll help you get home."

Violet breathed in a shaky breath before nodding, biting her lip nervously.

"All I remember is my mother, um-- telling me goodnight, before I woke up in this strange room. I was blindfolded, a-and there were heels clicking against the floor, I remember. Suddenly, a door opened and then the blindfold was taken off. I saw a woman with a cold expression and jet-black hair. And there was also a man with long strawberry blonde hair. He was a Lunar thaumaturge. I could tell by the runes on his jacket."

Her last words made the whole table stiffen up, Violet knowing what bad news this must be for them.  _ Especially _ them.

"They asked me for my name and who my adoptive mother was. B-But, I don't have an adoptive mother. And when I couldn't answer, t-they...they..."

Violet almost started to bawl again before Scarlet put a hand on her shoulder, taking her dishes and heading to the kitchen to clean them.

"You don't need to tell us anything else. We understand." Ze'ev spoke, the rest of them nodding in agreement and watching over Violet, making sure she stayed somewhat stable.

"Is there any family we can contact to know where to bring you?" Thorne asked, and Violet nodded.

"My mother. Henriette Minor."

"Well then, Cress can set up the portscreen and we'll all tell your mother that you're safe and sound." Scarlet proposed, and everyone got up at that moment to go through with the plan she had made. Violet decided to be courteous now because she actually had a plan to go home, so she offered to do the dishes, but Scarlet had forced her to go sit down. "That's quite alright, Violet, no need. I've got them. You can go make yourself comfortable in the living room."

Violet nodded, and once she was done with the dishes Scarlet had Violet follow her back upstairs. They both went down the hall and into her and her husband's bedroom.

"I have some clothes from when I was younger that'll fit you perfectly." She pulled out a plaid button up shirt and a pair of denim overalls, which were cut to be a skirt at the end. Violet took them gratefully, along with the unmentionables handed to her, and went into the guest bathroom to change. Violet got dressed and brushed out her hair so that it was nice and soft again. Her mother always scolded her when she didn't brush her hair.

"Are you ready to call your mom, Violet?" Thorne called out to her from downstairs, and she gave a quick, “ _ Yes _ ,” before running out of the bathroom. Violet practically leaped down the stairs, as well. She wanted to see her mother's face so badly. 

Violet got settled on the couch and waited with everyone else, Ze'ev, Scarlet and Thorne behind her with Cress to her side.

"Alright, calling now." Cress announced, and the calling screen popped up. Any minute now she'd be seeing her mother. Any second even--

"No connection."

Violet's mind snapped back on and looked at the screen in front of her. Her mother hadn't answered...she always answered. Maybe she was sleeping? No, the ringtone would have woken her up. Was she worried about Violet? Did she know that Violet was gone?

"Let's try again." Scarlet told Cress, and all Violet could do was nod, thousands of things running through her mind, and it was giving her that headache she had earlier.

Three rings.

Four rings.

Seven rings.

"I'm sorry, Violet. She's not answering." Cress said after the ringing had stopped. "Is there anyone else we can call?"

"Regulus Han." Violet blurted out, but quickly caught herself, blushing as red as the slices of tomatoes that were served at breakfast.

"Ooh! It seems to me Violet's got herself a boyfriend..." Thorne teased. Scarlet smacked him again.

"I-It's not like that! B-But he's..." Violet's voice faded, a frown coming across her features. "He couldn't come get me. He's on vacation in the Eastern Commonwealth."

Cress smiled and tried to give a little hope to Violet, finding his name on the portscreens web database and queuing it up to call him. "Let's try anyway. Maybe he can try contacting your mother to come get you?"

Before Violet could protest, they were already calling him, nervous little butterflies dancing around inside her stomach.

"Vi! I was wondering when you'd finally call. Did you get a new portscreen or something? It hasn't adjusted to your caller ID yet...well, anyways, New Beijing is freaking awesome! I just went to this dim sum place-- it was amazing. Apparently, some chef's from this place are going to cater for the Pea--"

"Regulus!"

The boy on screen's mouth instantly shut closed, as he sheepishly chuckled and blew away the strand of black hair that fell in his face.

"Sorry, Vi. You know how I get..."

"Regulus, please listen to me. I need--"

"Violet,  _ you are not serious. _ Am I really seeing what I'm seeing right now? Is that...? Are you...? Where are you?!"

"That's why I said listen!" She put her forehead to her hand and sighed a little in frustration, but regained her composure quickly. "Yes, it's exactly who you think it is. I'm in Mr. and Mrs. Kesley's living room. Regulus, now will you  _ please _ \--"

"Whoa! Vi...is that...? Are you hurt? What happened?"

" _ Shush! _ " Violet snapped at him, and Regulus finally shut his mouth for good, signaling his silence by miming himself zipping up his lips and throwing away the key. "Like I said, I'm in Mr. and Mrs. Kesley's living room. Last night, I was taken somewhere and some things happened...but right now, I need to get home. Can you try contacting my mother? I have but...she's not picking up."

"Yes, of course! I--" Regulus suddenly paused, his expression completely filled with the deepest concern, and something else that Violet didn't quite pick up on. "Du har min gyldne krone." He told her the last sentence with so much tenderness that it made her heart melt, her cheeks glowing red and her eyes watering.

"Og vi skal styre blomsterne." Violet replied in the foreign tongue that no one else knew about, as it was hers and Regulus's secret. Now and forever.

"Stay on the line, Violet. I'll be right back."

Her screen went black and she sighed with happiness and sadness all at the same time. Violet bent over and clutched the portscreen to her chest. A breathy laugh escaped her, a couple tears slipping down her cheeks as she thought about him.

"So,  _ Vi _ ..." Thorne nudged her, teasing Violet with the nickname that Regulus always used for her. "I don't know about that creepy language stuff at the end, but he seems like a nice guy."

"I thought it was sweet." Cress smiled, seeing the romanticism in how they spoke, and gushing like the hopeless romantic she was.

"I thought so too." Scarlet said, to which Ze'ev spoke up to.

"Whatever it was, at least someone answered your call."

Violet sat up a little and nodded, giggling and sniffing up the stray tears.

"Vi? You there?"

Violet pulled the portscreen away from her chest and looked at Regulus's face again, watching as his brows knitted in concern over seeing the tear marks left on her bruised and bandaged face.

"I'm right here."

"I couldn't get a hold of your mom. Miss Henriette...she's not even registered in the call logs anymore. It's really weird."

Cress's eyes went wide as she pulled Thorne down to her on the couch, whispering in his ear so that Violet couldn't hear.

"Carswell, if her mother isn't registered in the call logs then her ID chip must have been deactivated or taken out. Either she's gone rogue or...she's dead."

Thorne looked very somber for a moment before nodding, looking at Cress with a reassuring smile. "We'll figure things out. I'm sure it's just a minor issue with the ID chip system thingy or whatever."

"So...you can't get a hold of her?" All of Violet's hope was crushed in that moment, and it physically showed, which made Regulus frown. "I'm so sorry, Violet." Regulus watched as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, as he desperately wished he could be there to make her feel better again. "Listen, it's gonna take a couple days, but I can probably get back to Lyon by train. If I tell Dad, it should be fine, but I need to do it soon so I can get to you sooner."

"How about we do you one better?" Thorne spoke up, and Regulus lit up with a sense of starstruckedness. From seeing the famed ex criminal, now world hero, Regulus wanted nothing more then to ask him a whole bunch of questions.  _ Really _ , he wanted to do that with everyone on Captain Thorne’s team, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. "We'll take her to New Beijing, and you can take her home after that."

"Really? Oh, that'd be great! Hey, will she get to go on that Rampion you stole? Is it still stolen? Did the American Republic just forget about it or something?" In came the swarm of questions Regulus wanted to ask, to which Thorne answered with a very prideful smirk on his face.

“Of course I still have my Rampion. And let’s just say, they practically begged me to keep it since it was so  _ legendary _ .” 

“Violet, you have to send me pictures! O-Or maybe I’ll see it when I pick you up! Oh, God-- you have to let me have interviews!” 

“ _ Regulus _ !” Violet laughed, putting her hand over her mouth as her complete sadness and hopelessness from before had been covered in amusement. “I was trying to be discreet.” 

“And I thought you were just clueless.” Thorne smirked at her, which earned some laughter from everyone in the room, and on the portscreen.

“Well, thank you.” Regulus spoke, looking at everyone sincerely. Violet was confused for a moment, but when Regulus spoke again he absolutely made her heart flutter. “For taking care of my Violet when I couldn't. I owe you all more than an interview.” 

Violet blushed furiously, and had to hand the screen over to Cress who giggled at her antics. 

“It’s nothing, Regulus. Just make sure that you’re all ready to pick her up in time for when we come. We’ll comm you to let you know when we arrive in New Beijing. I think we’re going to check at her house for her mother first.” Cress said very kindly, and Regulus nodded and smiled, not even seeming phased by how Violet passed on the portscreen. 

“Yes, ma’am!” Regulus saluted towards Cress, which earned him another chuckle from her, as she started to pass it back to Violet.

“Oh, wait!” Scarlet grabbed the portscreen from her before Violet could take it again, going over to the kitchen to talk to him privately. 

“What is it, Mrs. Kesley?” 

“I would be correct in assuming that you’re Regulus Han, son of Junto Han?” 

Regulus nodded.

“Good. I only know who your father is because I was recently at the palace visiting with Kai-- er, Emperor Kaito and Miss Linh-Blackburn. Anyway, I’m guessing now that we’ll make it there by the day of the Peace Ball. I know you’ll be going, of course, but I’ll get another invitation for Violet.” Scarlet suddenly looked a bit sheepish, but she brushed it off, wanting to stay firm with her decisions. “Don’t miss this chance, Regulus. It was painful to watch you two  _ flirt  _ during this call, so I expect something when you two reunite. I’m not supposed to be the romantic, but...she’s really gonna need someone to be there for her when she gets to New Beijing. I’m only telling you this because you need to be stable when she isn’t going to be...but...there’s a large possibility that Miss Henriette is dead.” 

Regulus suddenly had a very thoughtful expression on his face, and it was one that looked very serious. But as Scarlet watched him, she noticed how he was preparing to go from being a boy, to a man. And it was all for Violet. 

“You’re doing me a great service by bringing my Violet to me. Thank you. I’ll care for her no matter what happens.” 

Scarlet nodded firmly and handed the portscreen back to Violet. Violet didn’t want to say goodbye to Regulus, her longing for him since the evening before making her stomach ache. 

“Portscreen me whenever you can, Vi.” 

Violet nodded, looking up at him with an expression that told him how much she missed him already. 

“See you soon, Violet.” 

“See you.” She weakly waved before the call was ended, and Violet dropped the portscreen on her lap. Once again she felt all alone, until a large hand pressed against her shoulder. It was Ze'ev. 

“You’ll be together again before you know it.”

Violet nodded and hurriedly handed the portscreen to Cress, burying her face in her hands again. She could never erase the gorgeous ( _ hunk of a man called _ ) Regulus Han from her mind, and that was something Violet wasn’t mad about in the least bit. 

 


	3. Violet- Chapter 3

“Carswell!” Cress shrieked as Thorne snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. He swiftly pulled the blonde towards his body and leaned in to trail sweet kisses from her cheek all the way down to the crook of her neck.

“Yes, my darling?” He smirked at her, and she just rolled her eyes. But, Thorne couldn't hide his infectiously handsome grin, as Cress seemed to be glowing from the affection he was so happily showering her with.

"We're supposed to be getting ready to fly to Lyon,  _ Captain..."  _ Cress turned around and put her hands on his shoulders, noticing how the six foot tall "captain" had to bend down to accommodate to her smaller stature. She took advantage of it and ran her hands through his brown locks, holding him by the back of the head and drawing him in for a  _ very _ long-lived kiss.  Cress felt his arms wrap around her as his hands pressed into the small of her back, pulling her closer.

They were lips to lips.

Chest to chest.

Heartbeat to heartbeat.

"U-Um...Mr. and Mrs. Kesley are ready to go now. I-If you are but...um..."

The squeaky voice of Violet Minor had interrupted the couple's sweet moment, and despite the fact that Violet was the one that had caught them in the act, she was the one blushing the most.

"Yes, we're ready to go, Violet." Cress replied as she pulled away from Thorne's--  _ delectable-- _ kiss. She would never get tired of it.

"You're as red as a cherry,  _ Vi... _ come on, don't tell me that you and that boyfriend of yours haven't experienced... _ amore _ ?"

At Thorne's teasing, Violet glared at him, but her momentary anger also held a twinge of sadness to it. It didn't go unnoticed by the both Cress and Thorne, but they didn't say anything to her about it.

"He's not my boyfriend."

Violet shut the door and walked away from that section of the Rampion, going to find Scarlet to see if she could help out some more.

Cress looked towards Thorne with a concerned expression. Everybody wore it when they looked at Violet, and it was hard not to. A girl no older than sixteen, being attacked by something that was supposed to be extinct. Thorne could read all of the concern on his girlfriend's face, and shared some of that same concern himself. He put a hand on Cress's cheek reassuringly, silently telling her that everything would be alright. He was good at reassuring people.

Cress nodded, their silent communication doing just the trick for her to cheer up and press on. "Okay. Ready, then?"

"Ready."

 

_______________________________________________

 

The trip to Lyon had been long, and full of silence. The others tried everything to pick Violet's spirits up a bit. They knew that there was a high chance of her losing her mother. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to work.

The first attempt was by Scarlet.

"Hi there, Miss Violet." Scarlet smiled at her and sat down next to her on the crate Violet was sitting on. Scarlet noticed the portscreen in Violet's hands, as if she were waiting for someone to call.

She was.

"Hello, Mrs. Kesley. Is something the matter?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," She put her hand on Violet's knee, a friendly gesture. "How're you feeling? Are your injuries healing up okay?"

"I suppose. Everything still hurts, though."

Scarlet was suddenly struck with an idea on how she could help. She sat back up and told Violet that she'd be back in a moment, and when she did come back, she held a warm mug of hot chocolate in her hands, the beverage decorated with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon on the top. Violet smiled a little as she took the mug, but she frowned again when she tasted it.

"Does it taste bad?" Scarlet asked, crossing her fingers that she'd say no.

"It's delicious. It's just that...well...it reminds me of the coffee shop."

"Coffee shop?"

Violet nodded, setting the mug down on the coffee table. "My mother owns a coffee shop in town. I work there with her. It just...it reminded me of her, is all."

Scarlet winced.

Awesome.

Trying to distract her from the person who was possibly dead, and winding up reminding her even more.

Ze'ev had tried striking up a conversation with Violet, but that crashed and burned just as Scarlet's plan did. He mentioned that she had a nice pair of earrings on. Of course, they were sixteenth birthday gifts from her mother. Violet also mentioned she got a matching necklace from Regulus.

Doubly awesome.

Thorne didn't even get a whole sentence in. Cress prevented him from trying when the word, "boyfriend", slipped out of his mouth.

But, it was Cress's turn now.

Truthfully, and she had been talking to the others, but they all really cared for the girl. Even though they hadn't known each other long, something about Violet made it seem like she was, to them, a younger peer of sorts. A younger cousin.

As Cress went to go take a shower and get dressed for bed that night, she looked over at Violet once more. She was sitting on her crate still, the portscreen never leaving her hands.

Violet was staring at the camera with watery eyes.

Cress had to look away.

 

Violet decided to get up after hours of sitting in one place, stretching out her legs with a small yelp of pain. They were injured, on top of being asleep for about half an hour, and so walking didn't feel anything close to good.

But, she walked anyway, heading down to the designated room they gave her to sleep in. She was told that it was Linh Cinder's, and that made her a little excited.

It wasn't enough to put a smile on her face or anything.

Violet heard the water running in the bathroom adjacent to the room she was sleeping in, but something was sounding on top of that.

It was singing.

And not just singing,  _ beautiful _ singing.

She ran up to the door with a surge of curiosity induced adrenaline and pressed her ear to it.

Now she could hear words.

It was--!

It was...

_ "Baby mine, don't you cry." _

_ "Rest your head, say goodnight." _

Their song.

The exact song her mother had been singing in Violet's last memory of her.

The pain felt like a dagger being ripped through her chest, and it paralyzed her.

The water soon turned off, but Violet  _ couldn't move _ .

When Cress opened the door, she was dressed in some shorts and one of Thorne's t-shirts. Violet gawked up at her, she was embarrassed now, when it was too late.

"Violet? Are you alright?"

Not a second had passed before Violet began in a fit of broken sobs. Gasping for air-- seeing her mother's face flash through in her vision.

Violet was so sore.

She was so tired.

"Violet!" Cress bent down and put her hands underneath the girl's arms, picking her up on her shaky feet. When she tried to ask her what was wrong, Violet had thrown herself towards Cress, just like the night Cress and Thorne had found her.

Violets hands clutched at the t-shirt, and she fit just perfectly under Cress's chin as Cress hugged her closer.

Tears stained her shirt, and Violet made a mental note to apologize later, but all she could think to say now was--

"Th-Tha-Thank you...th-thank you s-so much!" 

Cress shook her head and held the girl tighter. They stayed that way until Violet was half asleep.

Much too tired for crying.

 

_______________________________________________

 

It was early in the morning when they had reached Lyon, but Violet was up right when they arrived. She wanted to waste no time in getting to her house.

She knew almost every street by heart, and mapped her way to her and her mother's penthouse in no time. It was just above their coffee shop, which had a cute little sign with the name on it-- "Maman's Cafe". It was very fitting.

Violet found the spare key and unlocked the door, a familiar bell chiming when the door opened.

She inhaled deeply and took in that wonderful scent.

Roasted espresso beans.

As much as she wanted to, Violet didn't linger for long. She had told the the group to stay downstairs and enjoy whatever they could find. They followed her anyway.

She went into her own bedroom first.

Violet had pale pink walls with little glow in the dark stars littering the walls. Paper lanterns hung from the ceiling, and she had a canopy made of tulle over her small metal framed bed. Soft white rugs were everywhere over the hardwood floor, and a tiny chandelier hung from inside her closet. Books, clothes and crafts were all over the place, but everything was where it should have been. That made her a tiny bit happy.

She went to her mother's bedroom next.

Violet had been calling out for her mother ever since she walked in the building, but every time there was no response, her heart became more and more heavy with fear.

She had to pause, as her hand rested on top of the doorknob.

She couldn't turn it.

What if her mother wasn't in there sleeping?

"It's okay, Violet." Scarlet put a hand on her one shoulder, and Ze'ev followed. Cress and Thorne occupied the other, as they all encouraged her to go on.

She nodded and opened the door.

A slow creak made Violet's heart beat a million times a minute.

Someone was sitting on her bed, but it wasn't her mother.

It was Regulus.

"Violet!" He instantly stood up and paced across the room to get to her, engulfing her in his strong arms.

Oh, stars! It was actually him. He was here!

"Regulus...what...? Why are you--? How are you--?"

He silenced her with his lips, kissing her so eagerly. She couldn't think! Couldn't breathe! Regulus was here and he was--

_ oh, stars... _

When he pulled back to look at her face he grinned a goofy, boyish grin, not even noticing the other people behind her. It was odd. Surely, he would have been gushing over scoring an interview, but...? She blushed at the notion that he only had eyes for her in that moment.

No, she shouldn't assume things--

_ Bang. _

The sound of a gunshot rang through her ears. Was Regulus hurt? Was Cress? Thorne? Scarlet? Ze'ev?

A blooming sensation of pain pierced through her torso.

No.

It couldn't be...

Her hand reached down to feel the spot that burst with pain, and pulled it back, her pale hand and long nails covered in sticky,  _ gross,  _ red blood.

_ Her sticky, gross, red blood. _

As Violet looked back at Regulus, his face and body began to morph. He grew a couple of inches. Freckles dotted his face. His eyes turned green. His hair grew long.

It was strawberry blonde.

And once again, Violet was forced into the dark.

But it was a new kind of darkness. It wasn't only physical pain. This time, it was--

Heartbroken.

 


	4. Violet- Chapter 4

_ "She felt dreadfully cold, for her clothes were torn, and she was herself so frail and delicate, that poor little Tiny was nearly frozen to death." _

 

When Violet opened her eyes, a blinding white light made her believe she had died. Was this heaven?

Then, she heard a heart monitor beeping.

Well...at least she wasn't dead.

She stirred a bit, and after her restlessness had subsided, she finally decided on turning to her side. 

WRONG. MOVE.

It made Violet yelp out in pain, a burning sensation following as some pressure was put on it. Oh, right. She had been shot by Regulus.

Violet winced at the thought.

No, it wasn't Regulus. It was that thaumaturge.

So, to the other side she went, running her hand through her hair and sucking in a deep breath to try and handle the pain. 

A metal wall appeared in her vision at first, and then the rest of the room followed suit and became visible. There was dark gray metal everywhere. She had been hooked up to an IV, and there was a bulky looking door on the opposite end of the room.

Wherever she was, she needed to get out of there.

Survival mode kicked in, and Violet ripped out the IV, having to bite her lip so she wouldn't scream in pain. She tore off a piece of the hospital gown she was in and wrapped it around the bleeding wound, tying it tight to create a makeshift bandage out of it.

Now...what to do next?

_ A-ha! _

She grabbed some empty syringes from the medical table next to her bed and stuffed them into the waistband of her underwear.

Now wasn't a time to be modest, it was a time to try to not get killed.

Then, Violet realized, came the hard part. Standing.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and let them dangle, at first. Violet tried talking herself into it. Telling herself,  _ "No, you'll be fine!" _

Stars, she was wrong.

As she put her weight onto her feet, it felt as if she was getting tazed from the waist down. From the waist up, it was like getting shot all over again.

Violet screamed out in pain, having to firmly clamp her hands over her mouth to stay silent. She couldn’t handle it. Violet was suddenly thrown aback by her own body, and collapsed on the hospital bed.

Her ears perked up all of the sudden, like a watchdog on alert.

Uh-oh. Footsteps.

Violet climbed back into bed the best she could and covered herself entirely with the blanket, shutting her eyes just as someone walked in.

These footsteps were familiar to her. They were heavy set...the person must be wearing boots. The memory as to who it was came back to her, and she narrowly resisted the urge to cry and to stab him all at the same time.

It was Mister Strawberry Blonde.

Violet found herself secretly hoping that he had a really stupid name. Something like, Bobby Joe or Archibald or--

"Alfons Eberhardt."

Damn. It was a cool name.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He cooly replied in the same sickening voice that now haunted Violet's dreams. She wanted to vomit.

"What are you doing with Tester 0015467?" Another man, who was at the doorway asked, his voice strong and stern. It was also deep, and very raspy. Violet thought it was pleasant to listen to.

"Nothing, just admiring. She's prime hunt for another disease to develop. A small, frail body. She could spread infection like a wildfire." Violet bit her tongue as she felt him reach for a lock of her hair, twirling it in between his fingers. "This way, we can regain Luna...for the sake of  _ our _ Queen."

"It is misfortunate that Her Majesty, Queen Levana, is not alive to see this. But, it would also be misfortunate if one of her thaumaturges got off task as such a crucial time. With this I ask you politely to  _ leave _ ."

Strawberry blonde dropped her strand of hair and walked away from the bed, doing exactly what he had been ordered to do. Violet never thought him to be very compliant to authority.

"I guess you're right. I shall see my flower later, then."

Violet felt as if she could breathe again, but the reminder that the other man was in there made her continue to pretend that she was asleep.

"You aren't very good at faking it, you know."

Violet's eyes snapped open, and she clutched at the side where her syringes were tucked in to. How did he know? She examined his features to make sure that he wasn't strawberry blonde. Thank the stars-- his hair was a lovely shade of brown. Distinctly like the shade of slightly creamed coffee. His eyes were also different, they were a blueish-green. Kind of like sea green. And his skin was tan, some lines on his face showing his older age. He was completely different. It was a blessing to look at.

"Are you the one who brought me here?

He shook his head. "Alfons did."

Of course he did. Her memory all came back to her from the night before. She grimaced. She wasn't with Scarlet, or Cress, or Thorne, or Ze'ev, or anyone! All alone. That's how it seemed to be for her as of recently.

"Alright, let's get you out of here."

"What?" Violet's eyes widened in shock. Who was this guy? Why was he helping her?

"I'm getting you out of here, Violet."

How did everyone know her name?! She did not tell him that!

She took in a breath and went to go question him again, but quickly shut it. Just like how modesty wasn't important, neither was questioning, and this guy was the best chance she had at escaping.

"Alright. But if you make one move against me, I will not hesitate to stab you and run."

"That's a sound form of defence." The man teased and smirked at her, grabbing the old fashioned wheelchair from the corner of the room. He pushed it over to the side of the bed and helped her into it, but even before she could settle, the white bedsheet on the bed was draped over her whole body.

Violet could hear her own rapid breathing. It's warmth filled up the space she had in front of her face, making sweat bead on her forehead. What exactly was he planning?

"Play dead." He instructed, and she nodded briefly before he wheeled her out of the room and into the hall. She could pick up her surroundings easily. They were in a dimly-lit hallway, with crystals being the main building material. It was pretty, but entirely unfamiliar.

"One quick question--" Violet ignored her survival mode instincts and gave into her curiosity a bit, making sure there was no one in the hallway before she asked. "Where are we?"

"The Royal Sector. On Luna."

Violet almost choked in surprise when she heard, tears instantly welling up in her eyes. She was so far from anyone who could save her. So far from Regulus and her mother. So far from Cress and Thorne and Scarlet and Ze'ev and--

It hurt too much.

She had to prioritize. Her feelings took a backseat to her safety, and Violet desperately needed to follow that rule.

"Another question." Violet suddenly demanded, the thoughts of her mother sparking this interest. If her mother hadn’t been at home, then she had to start asking around. She wanted to find her as soon as possible. "Have you seen a woman by the name of Henriette Minor here?"

She noticed the man stiffen up, his hands on the handles of her wheelchair clenching so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Violet, I have to tell you--"

"Captain Descoteaux? What are you doing with the dead Tester? That's a job for the Privates." The sharp voice of a woman rang crisply through the hallway, and that made-- Captain Descoteaux-- stop in his tracks.

"This one needs special treatment, since the results were positive. She died too quickly."

"Even still, that certainly isn't the job for a Captain."

The woman walked over to them and eyed Captain Descoteaux suspiciously.

They were busted.

Violet wanted to swear. Loudly.

"No, it isn't. I'm not just a Captain towards this Tester."

Within seconds, no--  _ milliseconds _ , they were running extremely fast. The wind blew away Violet's sheet, and it left her body just as Violet heard the woman give orders to charge after them.

She didn't have time to wonder about anything else before they skidded along the hall and crossed into another part of the sector, Violet recognizing what seemed to be a train for mass transit.

The doors whooshed open and the man pushed them both into it, and just after they got in, the doors shut again. The train started to move, and breathlessly-- they remained silent.

"What the heck?" Violet broke the silence after a few long moments and questioned him again, wheeling herself to the other side of the train. She defensively crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Who are you?"

"I only have a minute to explain. But, I will." The man sighed, leaning against the train wall to catch his breath. "My name is Abraham Descoteaux. I met a woman in the town of Lyon twenty years ago, who's name was Henriette Minor. We fell madly in love and--that lead us to you, Violet. As for why I wasn't there...you'll see soon enough. I'm sorry, Violet. I don't have more time."

Abraham went over to her, putting his warm hand on Violet's cheek and sadly smiling.

Familiarity sparked in her brain, and all of the sudden she was crying again.

Her father was right in front of her, and she hadn't even been awake for twenty minutes!

"Dad...?" She wept. Despite how angry she should have been at him, she wore a bright smile instead.

He nodded, smiling just as bright as she was. "I want you to know that there has not been a single moment where I haven't been thinking of you and your mother. I really do love you, Violet. And I'm so glad I at least got to see a baby you, and a sixteen year old you. If I survive this, somehow...I promise I'll make it up to you."

"But wait! Where are you...?"

The train slowed to a stop once more as they reached the next exit. Tons of people dressed in thaumaturge coats were waiting outside, along with the woman from before.

_ No! _

"Dad! Don't go out there! You're the only one I have, don't leave me! Make it up to me now!"

"I'm sorry, Violet." He shook his head in refusal and stepped out of the doors all too quickly. Violet rolled herself forward to stop him, but the doors shut right in front of her fingers. It was too late to save her father.

The window went by as the train started to move again, Violet seeing her father get dragged off by two men. He struggled, but managed one final wave to her as the train went out of sight.

_ "Next stop, Artemisia." _

Violet banged on the doors with her fists, but that was even too much for her to handle. She couldn't do it for much longer, or Violet would surely bleed through her bandages.

Why was all this happening to her? What did she do to deserve this?

Those, and several other questions went through her mind, as the five minute train ride commenced to its next stop. Violet would surely be seized by more of those thaumaturges. Used for blood samples. Eventually be killed off.

So, this is how it would end.

The train slowly rolled to a stop, and Violet looked up to meet her fate when the doors opened.

In front of her, there was an absolutely gorgeous girl, standing with the drawer of a dresser in her arms. She had pretty black curls that framed her face, and scars on her cheeks that only made her prettier. Her dark skin and her blue eyes contrasted so perfectly. She looked...ethereal.

"Hello there, Violet-friend."

 

_______________________________________________

 

Regulus was sitting on the bed in his hotel room, with his portscreen in his hands. He was playing a game, but that was only for his nerves. Really, he was waiting for Violet to call again.

Regulus had been worried sick about Violet ever since she called for his help, but now it was like she dropped off of the face of the Earth.

His worries multiplied by a million, and Regulus just held on to his hope that she would be in New Beijing when Scarlet had said she would be.

Violet had better be there, or the world had something to fear more than war itself.

Suddenly, his portscreen chimed and a message icon popped up in front of his game.

Regulus eagerly tapped on it and waited for the message to load. It was from Cress Darnel. The Cress Darnel.

It read--

###  **Meet us in front of the palace at 15:00 on August 14th. Violet needs help.**

His heart sunk in his chest...

Violet. Sweet, timid, tiny, Violet. What horrible things was she having to endure without her?

Regulus saved the comm and set his portscreen aside, flopping down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

He let out a puff of air that blew back the pesky strand of black hair in his face.

Stars...he was worried.


	5. Violet- Chapter 5

_ ""You poor little creature," said the field-mouse, who was really a good old field-mouse, "come into my warm room and dine with me." She was very pleased with Tiny, so she said, "You are quite welcome to stay with me all the winter, if you like; but you must keep my rooms clean and neat, and tell me stories, for I shall like to hear them very much."" _

 

"Hello, Violet-friend."

Violet wheeled herself forward so that the doors wouldn't shut on her, but paused just as she got off of the track so that she wasn't too close to the stranger.

"Violet-friend? And who are you?" She quickly inspected the woman for any signs of a thaumaturge coat, but didn't see one at all. Violet sighed in relief. Suddenly, she stiffened again, looking up at the woman through her hair. She knew the beauty of this woman very well. It was the princess. Princess Winter.

"I think you already know the answer to that one." She chirped, setting the dresser drawer down in Violet's lap before getting behind her, and starting to push her down the hallway. "There's no need to be formal with me, though. So, I'll introduce myself because we're friends. My name's Winter."

"Hello, W-Winter. And I guess I should thank you for...well, n-not killing me." She tried her discrete approach once again, hoping that Regulus would not eventually soil it.

"It's no problem whatsoever." Winter giggled, gently patting the top of Violet's head. "Your father gave me very specific instructions to bring you to my house, so that's what I'll do. I hope you find it comfortable, and Jacin is rather hilarious sometimes."

"T-The guard? Well, I suppose-- yes. Um...my father, you see..."

"I apologize, Violet-friend. Your father instructed me to not tell you anything else until after you watch that video on your portscreen when we get to my home."

Violet frowned heavily, but nodded.

What a mess she was in...

_______________________________________________

 

There were so many things to do, and not enough time in the day, Cinder thought. She never assumed that this would be her life. She thought she would always be a mechanic at the marketplace. Not some political figurehead. Then again, being the revolutionary that she was had its perks.

It lead her, of course, to the love of her life, Kai.

She had gotten offered so much free food, including some delicious sticky buns, that she was almost full all of the time.

Kids weren't scared of her for once. That was a plus.

She didn't think any more of the mess she fixed and left behind could come back.

_ She didn't want it to. _

Life just loved throwing her curveballs when she had a wedding and a coronation to plan. Especially when Lunar representative duty was still on the cards.

Luckily, a blessing was there for her in a very beautiful, tan skinned, blue haired package.

Iko.

She basically took on the wedding and the coronation itself (the party and wardrobe aspects, at least). Cinder depended on her a lot these days, and she was so grateful for her androidian best friend.

But, what news came to her next...Iko could, in no way, prepare for.

 

"I believe there was an order for Linh-mei? Linh Cinder?" A familiar face was peeking through the door to her office, one that always made her smile, no matter how much stress she was put under.

"If there's a warm egg pudding and a warm Emperor Kaito behind that door, I will be the most ecstatic person in the entire universe."

"Well, I better see more of a smile than that if you're the most ecstatic person in the entire universe."

Cinder got up from her desk and went over to the door, pulling the handle so that the door opened up to reveal her fiance. She tugged him inside and shut the door behind the both of them, taking the plate with the egg pudding from his hands and devouring about half of it in a matter of mere seconds. It was so freaking good.

"Cinder. Did you forget to eat dinner just because we didn't have one together today?"

"Maybe." She sheepishly looked up at him and stuffed more of the pudding in her mouth, but put it down on her desk after a few more bites. Cinder went back over to the door where he was standing, reaching out to hold his hands.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Kai sighed, but he wore a smile that was as loving as hers. Cinder nodded and leaned in to wrap her arms around him, Kai instantly doing the same as they enveloped each other in a big hug. She needed this.

This...was bliss in one of its most simplest forms.

"If I'm impossible, then you're something beyond that." Cinder snorted, Kai pulling back with an offended look on his face.

"Oh yes, I'm  _ soooo _ impossible."

Cinder laughed and leaned up to give him a kiss, Kai instantly responding and even beating her to the punch. However, their kiss (almost-turned-into-makeout-session) was short lived, as there was a fast knock at the door.

"I don't mean to disturb you two love-birds, but I just recieved a really creepy comm addressed to you guys and I'm scared to open it alone."

It was Iko...and she did sound genuinely scared. Cinder pulled back instantly and opened up the door, letting Iko inside. She started to pace around the room frantically, gesticulating very bizarrely in her  panic.

"I don't know what's gotten into me, Cinder, but it was really creepy and not spam and I didn't know what to do and--"

"Relax, Iko." Cinder put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her reassuringly. "It'll be fine. Let's just open it."

Iko nodded and grabbed her own portscreen that was attached to her database, sort of like the main android function of herself minus the personality chip. Iko pulled up the comm and opened the video file, clicking play and antsily tapping her foot as she showed it to Kai and Cinder.

"Hello, Princess Selene Blackburn of Luna and Emperor Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth." A man was on the screen, and he looked to be in his late forties, early fifties. He had brown hair, and blueish green eyes, along with tanned skin and quite a bit of stubble on his face. He looked a bit rugged. "I desperately need your help. I have failed to protect my family as a result...but it is more than my family now. It is another war. One involving the New Revolution to Queen Levana's Name."

Cinder and Kai looked at each other, instantly grabbing for each other's arms. They couldn't stand to hear the word war again.

"My significant other and I, Henriette Minor, were raised on Luna. Around the time that you were just a toddler, Princess Selene, my wife was pregnant with our daughter, Violet. My daughter Violet was born a shell. We had her at our own home, and with a friend acting as the midwife, so no one knew unless they saw her. I instantly feared for my daughter's life, and I knew what I had to do to protect her. I signed a contract with my brother, whom you know personally, Princess Selene. We manufactured a device that is the sister device to your own, the one that was implemented in you to hide your Lunar capabilities. The sister device is one that mimics the Lunar aura and makes one susceptible to bioelectrical manipulation. I am the only one that has any information on this device, but I fear it will not be that way for long. For the sake of my daughter, your cousin...please, help. If I am alive, I swear I will repay you  _ anything _ ."

Cinder's jaw was wide open in shock, and so was Kai's. They couldn't believe what was happening. There was another device? Inside a cousin of hers?!

_ "Incoming call from Scarlet Benoit." _

The sound of Iko's portscreen made them all jump in surprise. Cinder, who already looked as if she was brain dead, told her to answer it.

"I would ask how you guys have been, but there's a major problem right now." Scarlet instantly said to her.

Cinder gulped and nodded, tiredly looking into the camera at Scarlet's worried face.

"I know."

_______________________________________________

 

Violet looked down at the dresser drawer in her arms. She was now in a comfy silk dress that Winter had leant her, and she was sitting on the bed she would be sleeping in. What was all of this?

She dug through the contents, and instantly started to cry when she set her own personal portscreen to the side.

There was French roast coffee.

Some of her own clothes and favorite perfumes and toiletries.

All of her mother's jewelry, and her handheld mirror and brush set.

Craft sets, sweet candies, a recipe book.

And a note, with her name beautifully written in cursive on the envelope.

Violet hesitantly opened it, unfolding the paper to see more of her mother's cursive. She started to read it--

###  **My Dearest Violet-**

###  **If you are reading this, I have not found you. That means that the worst has happened.**

###  **I am sorry I cannot watch you grow into a beautiful young woman. I am sorry I cannot be the grandmother to your children. I am sorry I cannot marry you off to the man you love. I cannot be there with you anymore, but I will** ** _always_** **love you. I will watch over you every step of the way.**

###  **I assume you have met your father. You will understand why it has just been us these past sixteen years, when you watch the video we made you on your portscreen. Please do that, and I promise you will be protected by someone who will love you very much.**

###  **Look at your account on your ID after you read this, and you will see I have given you the rest of my bank account. Use this money to pursue your every dream in life, as I know you will do great things.**

###  **I love you so much, Violet. Don't give up, and be confident.**

###  **Yours forever and always,**

###  **Maman**

Violet began to sob for the umpteenth time, as she clutched the letter to her chest. They sounded awful and painful, just like how she was feeling both mentally and physically. Her mother had even taken the time to leave a kiss on the page, along with a spritz of her signature perfume. It was like a love letter--and it was, in an entirely different (non-romantic) perspective. Violet curled up on the bed and turned away from the dresser drawer.

Away from the light of the hallway that shone through the door in her room.

All she wanted to do now was be with her mother, and only a note and some belongings were supposed to replace that hole in her heart.

_ Why her? _ She asked herself.

_ Why did all of this happen to her? _


	6. Violet- Chapter 6

_ ""We shall have a visitor soon," said the field-mouse one day; "my neighbor pays me a visit once a week. He is better off than I am; he has large rooms, and wears a beautiful black velvet coat. If you could only have him for a husband, you would be well provided for indeed. But he is blind, so you must tell him some of your prettiest stories."" _

 

Cinder sat down in her desk chair and loudly huffed as she sat down, stretching her legs out in front of her. She wore a visible pout, and it was exactly the face of a child that didn't get what they wanted.

She  _ wanted _ all of this to be over and done with. But instead, a new controversial device and a new cousin had to be presented to her.

Of course, she wasn't mad about meeting her cousin. It was just all of the new drama that came with it.

Suddenly, Cinder had a sad thought...this girl would be the same age as Peony if she were alive. Visions of two little cousins playing together went through her head, but Cinder shook them all away...even her internal system was telling her it was a lie.

The only way it wouldn't be, is if they lived in a perfect world...

As it could be seen, the world was far from perfect.

Her luggage was begrudgingly packed beside her, and now Iko was inspecting it to see if she had put the right things inside.

Stars, she really was a child today...

"Are you ladies ready to go?" Kai popped into the room with his signature smile, something that always remained constant with him. That constantness that Cinder couldn't get enough of.

"Just another moment, Kai." Iko told him, zipping up Cinder's suitcase and handing it to a still unhappy looking Cinder. Kai noticed her face and went over to her, holding out his hands to help her out of her seat.

"I don't want to, Kai..." She sighed and looked away from him, feeling very ashamed with herself. "I know queen consorts aren't supposed to just  _ not want to do _ something, especially something that includes her own people, but...I'm exhausted from the wedding and the coronation already. How am I supposed to deal with this? How do  _ you _ deal with this?"

"We just develop caffeine dependencies, cry, for those who can, in those small moments alone, and otherwise-- grin and bear it. It's worth it, though." Kai pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her own settle around his neck. He tilted his head to the side and kissed her cheek, resting his face there as he felt her take a deep breath and sigh it out. "Besides, even though this new cousin of yours may be some trouble, you have to think of it from her perspective. I'm willing to bet that she doesn't know where either of her parents are, and that she's been through a great deal herself. Not to mention scared half to death by Jacin."

Cinder snorted and hugged him tighter, his humor always cheering her up. "I'm sure Winter's already treating her to a family photo."

"No, she's waiting for you."

"Oh,  _ stars _ \--!"

They both erupted into fits of laughter, feeling each other's shaking shoulders as they shared that moment together.

"I don't mean to interrupt the sweet couple-y romanticness, but the Rampion's here." Iko announced, Cinder nodding and letting Kai go, though not without a kiss to the lips.

"Alright, let's go meet Violet." Cinder filled herself up with as much optimism as she could manage, not thinking about the Lunar part as much as she thought about the family part.

"That's my girl."

Kai took her hand and all three of them walked out to the loading docks, where they were instantly met with four very familiar faces. However, they were all very distressed. Unlike the happiness that would usually be expected when seeing friends.

They had talked over the portscreen when Scarlet had called, and all of them were so shaken by what had happened. Cress had filled them in on the whole story of Violet, which made Cinder heavily frown.

This girl was subjected to the same type of spotlight and was the same type of target as her-- just because of a modification that also saved her life.

She wasn't going to let this continue any longer. She would fix this so that Violet could have a normal life from now on.

Well...as normal as it was to be semi-related to the Lunar Queen Consort/almost Empress of the Eastern Commonwealth.

They all hugged when they saw each other and gave one another a smile, briefly catching up and being as friendly and as happy as possible. Cinder walked onto the ship, and there was a boy sitting there-- staring blankly at the wall beside him. He, by far, looked the worst off. He had bags under his eyes and red cheeks, like he had been crying.

Cinder knew exactly what it felt like to be apart from the person they loved.

She went up to him and gently put a hand on his back, breaking his absent mindedness.

"O-Oh, forgive me, Your Highness!" His almost golden eyes glimmered for a moment when he saw her, getting off of his crate and bowing to her in respect. "I didn't see you coming in."

"It's no big deal. And no need for that Highness mess-- just call me Cinder." She politely smiled, bowing as well and reaching out to shake his hand, which he took excitedly. "What's your name?"

"Regulus Han, Your-- uh, Cinder."

Cinder chuckled, and just then Kai stepped forward and introduced himself as well, to which Regulus took his hand with the same sort of excitement. As she watched the two of them side by side, her eyes widened in amusement-- and realization.

Kai and Regulus...they looked very similar. Regulus was just the slightest bit tanner and he had golden eyes instead of brown ones.

It all made Cinder want to laugh, knowing she would have to tease Violet about it later.

"Isn't your father one of my representatives in Europe? Junto Han?" Kai asked him, and Regulus nodded.

"That's why I was in New Beijing, um-- Mister Kai. We were taking a trip for the Peace Ball."

"That's right. Scarlet asked me about getting an invitation for Violet as well." Kai smirked at him, giving Regulus a very knowing glance. "Were you planning on escorting her to the ball?"

"Well, I mean--" Regulus huffed nervously, blushing a beet red. "I-I don't really--"

"I'm just teasing you, Regulus." Kai laughed and patted him on the shoulder, turning towards the others as they walked onto the ship and got everything ready for takeoff to Luna.

Everyone got into a secure seat as Scarlet piloted, making sure all of the systems were in working order before she turned to Regulus with a reassuring smile.

"To Violet we go."

_______________________________________________

 

"Wake up, little buttercup! I have a surprise for you!" Winter cheered and opened up the curtains in the bedroom Violet was sleeping in, letting in a bunch of the artificial sunrise. Violet winced and buried her face in her pillow, but Winter had somehow managed to quickly coax her into waking up by just a simple touch to her shoulder. She held the letter her mother had written her for a few moments more, before setting it back down in the dresser drawer that was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"What's the surprise?" Violet asked, and Winter only shook her head in refusal to say anything to her. She helped Violet into her wheelchair, and pushed her to another room down the hall. It was the computer room, which had a large holographic monitor on the wall. She saw Jacin Clay, whom she had briefly met the night before, turn towards her and point to the monitor at the same time.

"See that ship headed towards Luna?"

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"Your boyfriend's on that ship. So is Scarlet, Wolf, Thorne, Cress--and even Cinder, Iko, and Kai."

Violet wanted to cry with joy, as her hands flung up to cover her gaping mouth. She wore such a genuinely happy smile as she wheeled herself closer to the monitor, reaching up as high as she could to touch the tiny red dot that represented the ship Regulus was on.

"Wait--" She was confused at the last part of his explanation, turning towards Jacin with a quizzical expression. "Why is the Emperor and Miss Linh on that ship? Did they need to be involved...?"

"Of course, you didn't watch the video..." Jacin clicked his tongue at her, and Winter walked forward to put her hands on Violet's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Violet. Cinder will explain everything to you once she gets here, and you can watch the video on your portscreen then."

Violet nodded, not having the mental capacity to watch anything about her parents just then. She wanted to only focus on Regulus-- oh, how her heart swelled.

She'd get to see him.

The real him.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and her heart rate increased in panic. She looked terrible and...Regulus would see her like that.

"I need to get ready!" Violet blurted out and wheeled herself around to speed past Winter, rushing back to her room to see if she could make herself somewhat presentable to Regulus when he arrived.

"Her vanity is endearing." Winter grinned after her and afterwards turned towards Jacin, to which he got up out of his seat and crossed the room to hold her hands in his own.

"It's childish." He replied, to which Winter leaned in and kissed him very sweetly.

"And she is a child, unfortunately, for her circumstances."

 

Violet did a once over of herself in the mirror...she looked somewhat presentable now. Her bandages were disguised underneath the dress Violet had borrowed from Winter. It was very flowy and pink, with a black bow tying in the front. She also wore the necklace that Regulus had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday. Violet was crestfallen that the earrings she had gotten from her mother were stolen by those Lunar thaumaturges, but she wore another pair of her mother's earrings instead, which were larger gold hoops that had stars at the bottom.

Violet even went as far as to curl her hair once she had gotten out of the shower (which was a very awkward experience for being in a wheelchair). She was as pretty as she could make herself...with only one problem remaining. The wheelchair.

She sighed and cursed it's very existence, having to stare down at her flats with a mumble of discrepancy.

Just at that moment, she heard the shuffling of people walk into the front room, a bunch of mixed chatter from several different voices ringing throughout the whole house.

They were here.

Regulus was here.

Violet felt as if she could faint. She waited a few minutes, and was panicking the entire time...

What would Regulus think of her having to be in a wheelchair? She couldn't get up and give him a proper hug or--  _ anything _ !

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over her, and she was very confused until she realized what it was.

She had to use the restroom.

Violet hadn't worried about that since-- too long ago.

She managed to sneak out of her bedroom without anyone noticing, and go to the nearest bathroom, which the door was shut to. Violet didn't think anything of it-- which would be her downfall. When she opened the door, she found herself staring directly at the Queen of Luna.

They gawked at each other for a moment, both rendered to complete silence.

"I'M SORRY!" Violet screamed and backed out of the bathroom as quickly as she could, slamming the door in front of her as she wheeled somewhere else for relief. She found Jacin and Winter's bedroom and went to use their bathroom, but the whole time she was paralyzed in fear.

Her first encounter with Linh Cinder was catching her on the toilet.

What a  _ fantastic _ start!

After she was done, she went back into the hall and let herself breathe for a moment. Out there was Linh Cinder, and Regulus, and Emperor Kaito,  _ and Scarlet, and Cress, and Thorne, and Ze'ev, and Winter, and Jacin-- _

Violet hyperventilated for a few seconds, squeezing the fabric of her dress in her tightly balled fists. She needed to C _ alm. Down _ .

She took a deep breath and began to wheel herself forward again, peeking out into the living room of the house where everyone was settled down and talking. The whole room went silent when she appeared, and they were full of mixed faces.

Relief, happiness, sympathy--

Then, Violet looked straight at Regulus.

His expression was something that words couldn't describe. But, Violet noticed it was nothing like disgust, so she was happy.

"Hello."

Violet shyly looked over the group, a pink blush spreading over her cheeks. She was the center of attention-- and it made her feel very heated. She was even more timid than usual.

Suddenly, Regulus rose to his feet, still staring at Violet with that indescribable expression. His face broke out into a boyish grin, but unlike last time-- this was his. Regulus's signature, and no one else.

"Violet..."

He almost tripped over his own feet to get to her, and instantly crouched down once he got to her wheelchair, making himself level with her face. His hands rested on her handlebars, and he leaned in close to her. As if...as if--

"I'm so glad you're alright." He melted into a hug as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, burying his face into her hair. She felt his shoulders shake for a moment, as if he were crying, but they stopped soon after they shook once.

She brought her arms up to fit under his arms, holding onto his shirt tightly.

Violet never wanted to let him go.

"I am, too."

_______________________________________________

 

"Hi, Violet."

Cinder knocked on the door of the room she was sleeping in, peeking her head through to see if it was alright to enter. "Can we talk?"

Violet looked up from her lap. She had said that she wanted some alone time-- that she needed a break from all of the people. Cinder waited a little bit, of course, but found it the perfect opportunity to address the whole family thing.

"O-Oh, yes! Um-- Y-Your Majesty."

"There's no need to address me so formally, Violet." Cinder softly chuckled, thinking it was weird that she would still call her cousin by a formal title. Cinder just brushed it off and took a seat next to her on the bed, turning slightly to the side so that she could properly look at Violet's face.

"So, about the whole family thing--"

"You know about my father? And mother?" Violet interrupted her, but shut her mouth quickly. She was instantly ashamed. "Sorry..."

"No, it's fine. I do know about your father. I just, I wanted to say--" Cinder took a deep breath, thinking of how she wanted to word what she was going to say to Violet. "I completely understand if you don't want someone else in your family right now. I mean, it's our fathers' faults for not introducing us or anything-- even though the circumstances were rough. We never knew each other existed, and if you aren't ready or you don't want to be... _ familial _ , then we don't have to be."

"I'm sorry, Cinder. I'm not understanding you." Violet shook her head with a very puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't-- did you watch the video your parents made for you on your portscreen?"

Violet shook her head, her frown growing, as she felt she had done something wrong. "I'm sorry, I didn't. I only read my mother's letter to me."

Cinder realized that Violet didn't know that she was her cousin, and debated on whether or not she should tell her anything. She figured that Violet would have to watch the video sooner or later, so Cinder decided on telling her the basics.

"Violet..." Cinder put her non-metal hand on Violet's knee, looking at her with all of the earnestness she had. "I'm your cousin."

The lack of breath came back to Violet as soon as Cinder had told her those words, her chest puffing up and down rapidly as her eyes went wide once again.

"Hey, hey, hey--" Cinder put her metal hand against Violet's back, putting the other on her cheek to bring her out of her state of panic. "It's okay, Violet. You're okay..." She rubbed Violet's cheekbone in hopes to soothe her, knowing that these sorts of touches always calmed herself down whenever she was panicked...as Kai very well knew.

Tears ran down Violet's face as her breathing calmed down, Violet's own hands reaching out to grab onto the fabric of Cinder's shirt. She shook her head in disbelief, giving Cinder such a frightened expression. It made Cinder's heart ache.

" _ You can't be my family! _ Because then you'll only go missing or be hurt or killed or--"

"Violet, I promise, none of that will happen to me or to you. If not before, then never again."

Those words sank in with Violet as she continued to sob, her tears being a never-ending stream for the entirety of the last week. Cinder pulled her in for a hug, which Violet gratefully took, her face finding Cinder's chest with ease. Cinder let her get everything out of her system, not even wanting to know how badly she must have been hurt to be broken down into these crumbles of what was once a vibrant young girl. She remembered Regulus's words about Violet when they sat on the ship going to Luna, which gave her an idea on who her cousin really was.

Cinder was determined to bring that girl back.

"I-I'm so sorry f-for earlier..." Violet sniffled after a good minute of tears, which made Cinder laugh and hug her even tighter.

"It happens to the best of us."

Violet giggled along with Cinder, which made Cinder feel better about how she was doing. Violet pulled back a little, but they still held each other's arms, Cinder sensing the need to still hold her a bit after she had been crying so much.

"About what y-you were saying earlier..." Violet looked up at Cinder shyly, but Cinder could read a little bit of the happiness that was in her expression. Cinder was glad to see it. "If you yourself d-don't want family, i-it's okay. I lost both m-my mother and father a-and...it would be r-really nice to have s-some family left. I've always wanted an older s-sister, even if you aren't m-my sister. Cousin i-is the next best thing, r-right?"

"You bet." Cinder smiled and hugged Violet again, her overall childish fit from earlier completely gone. Cinder was...happy. Happy that there was someone she could be the older sister to again. Violet would in no way replace Peony, but Cinder felt as if this was Peony's way of being back with her. It made Cinder's smile double in size. "I'm no good at being sisterly, but I promise that I'll do my best, at least as your cousin. And my friend Iko will absolutely adore you, so you can get some real sisterly things from her. Though, let me warn you beforehand-- she might confuse you for a doll and start playing dress up. That's what she did to Cress."

Violet laughed and pulled back just a little bit like she did before, her tears almost completely dried up now. "I don't mind that at all."

"Oh, but don't tell her that! She'll take it as an invitation." Cinder wiped up one last stray tear that fell down her cheek, looking down and observing Violet to make sure that she was completely alright. "And, I'm sure Kai will love you too. You're so nice, that he might find it a bit of relief from grumpy old me."

Violet shook her head at Cinder, giggling again as she squeezed Cinder's arms. "You aren't grumpy. You're confident, and brave and amazing and-- honestly, I've admired you since I first saw you on my portscreen."

"Yikes. Not exactly the image of me I want you to remember but-- I appreciate it. I know you're all that amazing and more." Cinder complimented, feeling a little embarrassed by Violet's compliments to her, but she was happy that Violet didn't think she was the scum of the universe. Cinder ran her thumb over Violet's cheekbone again, doing it as caringly as she could. "I'm gonna take care of you, Violet. I promise."

Violet nodded, letting out something that was halfway between a sob and a chuckle. Whatever it was, it sounded relieved.

"And I, you."

_______________________________________________

 

Violet had put her head against Regulus's shoulder as they were sat out on the couch, everyone just talking and laughing together over what sort of alcohol Winter had in the house. They had even ordered dinner for all of them, which had been some sort of French cuisine that made Regulus, Violet and Scarlet a little bit homesick.

Violet had her arms wrapped around Regulus's as they cozied up together. Regulus was holding his ginger beer in one hand while Violet had absolutely nothing-- since she was underage by three years. How lucky Regulus was to be nineteen.

Right after her and Cinder had talked, Iko glomped her in a gigantic bear hug, where she indeed gushed over how cute she was and was glad to have another Linh family member to look after.

Then, they had all watched the video her parents had made her.

Her parents had explained their love story in full detail, which Violet found incredibly romantic, but afterwards they went on to the sad parts. She learned about the machine that was inside of her and about how she was a Lunar shell. It came as a shock, but Cress was more than sympathetic and supportive of her.

After it was over, Violet found herself sorely missing her father as much as she did her mother, and hoped that he wasn't dead. Even though she had Cinder now...she desperately wanted to meet her father. For real, this time. 

Winter had already declared herself Violet's cousin as well, even though they technically weren't even related by law. Cinder told her to just accept it, and she did, since Violet had absolutely no problem with it. And to what Cinder had joked about earlier-- Winter actually did set up a family portrait. It was scheduled for the following day, and Violet was beaming at the thought.

Her family.

Her mother, she knew, would be so very happy that she had reconnected with them.

Regulus had gotten his interviews, and already had plans to write an article later. He was so starstruck, it was hilarious.

Everything seemed to be so much better now that she had everyone with her.

Thorne was back to teasing her again, and it seemed Kai had joined up with him on that front, but targeted Regulus much more.

Truthfully, Violet found herself blushing when she was first introduced to Kai, he was so polite and very--  _ agreeably  _ figured.

Just like another certain someone she knew.

Cinder had pointed out a very alarming fact to her, to which she blushed even more and burst out laughing.

Cinder even said to her, "I guess great minds think alike."

Scarlet and Cress were as kind as ever, and Scarlet began to smack Thorne again, just like usual.

Ze'ev was silent, but kind, and he fit right into the conversations they all were having at the funniest moments.

Life was good, for the meantime.

 

"Vi?" Regulus stopped right at her room's door when they got there, wheeling her around to face him.

"Mm?" She sleepily looked up at him, as he crouched down to be at her level again.

"I know you told me what had happened to you earlier, and I just want you to know that I would have done anything to save you from that. I can't believe I had to go on vacation at the worst time and I feel incredibly awful for not being there for you. I'm so sorry, Vi. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He poured out his heart to her in that moment and held her hands in his own, looking so desperate for her understanding. "I'm never going to leave you again." His golden eyes were burning with emotion, and it was almost as if they did more of the talking than Regulus actually did himself. They were irresistible not to look at.

"Oh, Regulus..." Violet woke herself up and shook out her deliriousness. She used her other hand to pat the top of his head gently, her own eyes the sea green wave of comfort and calmness to his intensity. "It's not your fault. Please, don't blame yourself. I'm going to get better really quickly, and then we can have all the fun that we used to, okay?"

Regulus grinned and nodded, loving to see that she bounced back so quickly once she got the right help from the people that could help her. "Okay. Let's go somewhere fun once all of this blows over."

"How about New Beijing? Cinder wants me to attend the Peace Ball and possibly-- well, stay."

"Do you want to stay with Cinder?"

Violet nodded. "I really do. I'm so glad I got to reconnect with her, and...it feels like we're so close already. It's wonderful."

"Then New Beijing it is."

"Regulus--" Violet started, smiling and flipping her wrist around to show her ID chip. A hologram popped up, which had details of her balance on it. It had about three million more univs than she had before. "My mom gave me this money...she wants me to pursue my dreams with it and...well, I was dreaming a little. Maybe you could find a job at the New Beijing Times and...I-I could open a little cafe. I could live at the palace and you could live in some apartments somewhere-- I would pay your rent, so you wouldn't need to worry! It would be really nice and I think--"

Regulus silenced her with a soft, and tender kiss to the forehead, to which she sat in her wheelchair glowing a bright red at the contact. It was more of a friendly gesture than anything, but it also meant deep care-- oh stars, she was in heaven.

"I'll get you that dream of yours, Vi. Just you wait." Regulus began to walk off to his room in the other direction, but didn't walk out of sight without giving her a small wave. "Sweet dreams, my Violet."

"Goodnight!" Violet cheered, seeing him off as he went inside the room.

She sighed.

Now she was never going to fall asleep.


	7. Violet- Chapter 7

_ "Tiny said nothing; but when the two others had turned their backs on the bird, she stooped down and stroked aside the soft feathers which covered the head, and kissed the closed eyelids. "Perhaps this was the one who sang to me so sweetly in the summer," she said; "and how much pleasure it gave me, you dear, pretty bird."" _

 

"Do I look okay?" Violet turned to Regulus after he was done clipping her necklace on for her, letting her hair fall back down to her shoulders. She brushed off her skirt and made sure there wasn't anything on her clothes, before looking back up at Regulus for his answer.

She had chosen one of the outfits her mother had put in the dresser drawer for her to wear, which was a soft white long-sleeved blouse, along with a pale blue skirt that went to her knees and the flats she was wearing the day before.

Violet hated that she would have to be in a wheelchair for her new family portrait, but she also didn't want to discourage getting the picture done, so she said nothing.

"Of course." Regulus simply replied, and even though it was simple, it made her heart flutter. At the very least she was glad he didn't say no...that would have been hard to hear.

Violet smiled, but the hatred of her wheelchair brought another thought to her mind.

How would she go to the Peace Ball in a wheelchair?

A million things that she couldn't do came into her mind, but there was one in particular that she so badly wanted to do--

She wanted to dance with Regulus.

Her smile turned into a frown, and Regulus instantly noticed, looking over her to see what was wrong.

"Are you alright, Vi?"

"Help me stand up." She demanded, reaching out her arms for his assistance. This time, she wouldn't let her problems get the best of her.

"No way! Are you insane?" He exclaimed, her demand being absolutely ludicrous to him. Regulus knew there was no way she could stand, and if she did, it would hurt. She would be in so much pain. Regulus couldn't stand to see her that way.

"Just do it, Regulus! Please..." She begged him, sticking out her arms even further in gesture for him to take them.

Regulus sighed in defeat and grabbed her hands, but quickly put an arm around her waist to keep her stable and to force her to put her weight against his.

"Why do you want to stand anyway?" He was about to ask, when Violet started to put one foot in front of the other.

_ She was trying to walk... _

Regulus followed her footsteps towards the door of her room, grimacing as she opened the door and continued walking. He knew this was a bad idea, and with every step she took she winced in the pain it brought.

"Violet, please just sit down and--"

"Look! Cinder, I'm doing it!" Violet ignored his apprehensiveness and shouted towards her newfound cousin, who was straightening the bow that was tied around her waist on her dress. Cinder turned her head to look at Violet's accomplishment, and lit up when she saw her walking, despite it being with Regulus's help.

"That's good and all, but..." Cinder looked a little weary herself, sensing Regulus's fretting and being on the exact same wavelength. "Are you sure you should be walking so soon?" She reached out to take her arms when Violet got over to her, giving Regulus a break.

"How else will I dance at the ball tomorrow? I need to work up my strength as much as I can today." Violet said in a determined manner, but both Regulus and Cinder were weary of her dancing at all. "It's my very first ball! I want to make sure I do it right."

"I suppose so...as long as you're being supported by someone...but Violet, you also don't want to get yourself hurt even more by being too hasty with your decisions. Then you really couldn't dance." She saw Violet frown a little, but Cinder only squeezed her arms in reassurance, keeping her own bright smile on. "Besides, there will be plenty more balls for you to attend later on. I hope you do realize that after my wedding and coronation, you would also be coronated. As Princess of the Eastern Commonwealth."

The thought made Violet woozy with glee-- something like this being beyond her wildest dreams. Although...she wasn't really sure if this technically worked out. Since they were only really related by law.

"Are you sure that you and Kai even want me to be the princess?"

"We're positive." Kai walked in and put his hand on Cinder's shoulder, giving a firm nod towards Violet in response to her question. "We both think that you would do wonderfully as a princess. Besides, you're a part of our family now. There's no question about that."

Violet felt as if she could tear up from the kind sentiments that were directed towards her, really feeling as if she belonged somewhere different than with Regulus and her mother for the first time.

"Well, thank you. I plan to do my very best. If it counts for anything, I was a part of student government in school! I was voted Prime Minister two years in a row, and this guy right here was my Assistant Secretary! Right, Regulus?" Violet gleamed with joy as she already tried to prove her worth as a princess, but Regulus only evilly smirked and teased her.

"Yeah, right. It was more like Dictator and Penniless Swine!"

"No way! He's totally lying!" Violet blushed and puffed out her cheeks in anger, but giggled anyways after she went back to him to hold onto his arms for support. "I listened to my classmates wishes and made sure every one of them was fulfilled." She told Cinder and Kai, attempting to correct the things Regulus had told them.

"I'm sure you did." Cinder laughed, looking over at Kai with a surefire expression. She knew that Violet would be fine.

"It's not good to make her mad, you know." Kai piped up towards Regulus. "I'm sure being the boyfriend of a princess will have its perks."

Regulus cast his gaze aside and blushed a bit himself, though the tips of his ears were a bright red, signaling how embarrassed he really was.

Violet was no better, but she pushed Kai's remarks aside, not paying them much attention at all. "Or at least a friend, for that matter."

"Oh, look who's up and standing!" Winter exclaimed as both her and Jacin came out of their bedroom. Winter was dressed in another one of her silk and flowy dresses for their portrait. "I meant to tell you earlier that Scarlet-friend, Ze'ev, Crescent, and Captain Thorne decided to get back to their homes to pack everything for their stay at Kaito's palace during the duration of the Peace Ball. I've arranged us all shuttles to get us to the photography studio and then to the ships to go to New Beijing."

"Sounds perfect." Cinder nodded and smiled at Winter, turning towards Violet next. "Why don't you go and get your wheelchair for now? Just to be careful."

Violet nodded and had Regulus help her back into her room where the wheelchair was, sitting down in it with a frustrated demeanor.

"Regulus..." She called out to him before he began to push her, grabbing his wrist to keep him standing in front of her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you okay with everything? My life...our lives...they're changing so fast. I would have never guessed that little old me would be declared a Lunar shell, cousin to the Queen of Luna, and then soon to be crown Princess of the Eastern Commonwealth. And this is all a week and a half!" Violet giggled, and Regulus couldn't help but smile when she saw her looking so happy. "I've lost a lot of what I once had...but this...this new adventure is something I've always dreamed of! I'm so excited, and yet...there's a part of me that's really sad. I miss Maman and I miss my father. I miss our cafe. And if, after all of this is over, you want to have a normal life-- don't let me stop you. We discussed this earlier...but I want to know how you really feel."

Regulus developed a thoughtful look on his face, as he reflected on what she was saying. A part of him wanted to go back to France. To work at the Lyon Herald and live in a house with his father. But the majority of his feelings were drawn towards something else. What was it? What was wracking his brain so much that sometimes he couldn't sleep just by the thought?

His eyes widened in realization when it finally hit him. Everything started to make sense.

His blushing face.

His rampant thoughts.

The urge to want to hold this something and be by it and never let it go.

It was her.

It was Violet.

What did this mean?

"Violet...you're the most important thing to me." He blurted out, his emotions and brain making him dizzy from so many things happening at once. "I want to live in New Beijing with you. I want to have a life there. Because I--" His breath caught in his throat, making him stop talking. What was he about to say? What was his mind making him admit?

"Because you're my best friend."

Violet looked excited for a moment, but her excitement turned into something of a gentle agreement. Her eyes weren't all lit up and sparkly like they were before. Had he said the wrong thing?

"Well, I'm glad. Honestly, I couldn't have done this without you. I'm so thankful of your support."

Her response was everything Violet was. Polite, kind, thankful.

It wasn't what Regulus wanted. He was sick and tired of this friendliness. He wanted more. He wanted...

_ Passion. _

"Of course." He said curtly and nodded, going towards the back of her wheelchair to push her out into the main room where everyone was waiting.

Violet was a princess now. She had an amazing family without him. She wouldn't need him anymore.

His time was up with the girl who had always been his princess.

 

_______________________________________________

 

"Alright, 3, 2, 1...cheese!" The photographer, who was dressed in a very flowy and long sort of cape squinted against the camera, getting in the shot of all three ladies.

Winter and Cinder both had one hand on each of Violet's shoulders, as each of them presented their winning smiles.

Violet was sure to keep this one, along with the one of her as a baby with her mother and father, safe.

It was two different pictures, but all of it was family.

_______________________________________________

 

"I'm sorry I won't be able to spend much time with you today, but Iko will help you with all of the things you need to do for the ball, coronation, and wedding." Cinder briefed Violet on her tasks for the day, warning her right of the bat that a royal life was a busy one. Violet loved being busy.

Even when she worked at her mother's coffee shop, the busy Sunday mornings were the best. There was never a dull moment.

"That's fine." Violet nodded understandingly, Cinder smiling and feeling grateful for her understanding.

"And we can all talk about getting your things from your place in Lyon later. Just remember, and Iko will too, that you have a press conference to introduce you at 15:00 and then dinner is at 20:00. I'll try to wedge in some free time between the press conference and dinner, okay? We can catch up and do some cousinly things."

"Perfect." Violet laughed and Cinder gave her a quick hug before going to head off to work once more.

"Good luck with royalty things!" Violet cheered after Cinder and Cinder waved and smiled back at her, giving the same encouragement.

"Alright, Miss Violet, are you ready for your first day on the job?" Iko asked and Violet confidently nodded, feeling Iko undo the brakes on her wheelchair and begin to push her forward.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Ooh, I like the ma'am bit! I'll have to tell Cinder to call me that from now on." Iko laughed, and not even the electronic sound of her voice could hide the obvious emotion in it. Violet found her fascinating-- and also just plain sweet.

"Oh, stars..." Violet sighed.

_______________________________________________

 

Everything was set.

Iko and Violet had went out and ordered all of the dresses Violet was going to wear for Cinder's wedding, the Peace Ball, and her coronation. Cinder and Violet were to be coronated on the same day, which made her excited, as the realization she was going to become a princess fully went through her head.

Princess Violet Minor Descoteaux-Linh of the Eastern Commonwealth.

It surely sounded like a princess's name.

She had missed Regulus's company during the day, but they had sent messages by portscreen to talk.

Apparently, Regulus had went out and got a job as an assistant at the New Beijing Times. He also rented an apartment and talked to his father about moving his things.

And that was all in one night.

Everything was moving so fast, but Regulus remained her solid rock through it all. Violet was eternally grateful for him.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and she told whoever it was to come in, not really paying attention to it.

"The desserts you ordered, Violet-mei."

It was Nainsi, Kai's android. She was very helpful to Violet, and Violet had just gotten the idea to go and visit Regulus in his new apartment with some pillows and treats.

"Thank you so much, Nainsi." Violet smiled and wheeled over to the android, taking the basket of desserts and putting them on top of the pillows in her lap.

"It is not at all a problem, Violet-mei."

The android left, and Violet followed her, briefly catching Cinder in the hallway and telling her where she was going before getting in a shuttle to go.

It didn't go far, as Regulus had been put in one of the nicer apartment complexes. Violet had insisted on paying whatever she needed to support him.

When she looked at her portscreen and remembered the room number, it was only a short elevator ride to his floor.

She vaguely saw two figures backed into each other against the wall, Violet blushing at them since they were obviously making out. Her mind pictured her and Regulus in the same position, which made her chest burn with embarrassment...and maybe a little bit of desire.

But, as she awkwardly passed the couple, she had to stop a little ways in front of them.

Half of the vision she had was there.

Regulus was making out with a woman that wasn't her.

Fury swelled through her entire being.

Violet couldn't be mad!

They weren't even dating!

But as her emotions grew larger and her skin grew hotter, she found herself turning around to face the two.

Violet obnoxiously cleared her throat.

It made Regulus pull back and mutter a half-hearted apology, but when Regulus recognized the face that coughed, his stomach dropped in fear and regret.

Violet looked up at the woman. Of course...she was a pretty, curvy, blonde.

"V-Violet...I...uh..."

"I hope you know that he stalks the celebrities he writes about. It's just borderline creepy. He'll also burn your entire house down if he tries to cook for you. He snores awfully in his sleep, and he man-spreads so wide that you can barely even sit next to him." Violet told the woman, and she just blinked for a moment before pulling completely out of Regulus's arms.

"I'm gonna go to my apartment, Reg. Catch you later."

Violet glared daggers at Regulus, while he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Violet, let me explain..."

"No! No,  _ Reg _ , I won't let you explain!" Violet screamed at him, proceeding to throw the basket of sweets at his face, along with the two pillows she brought with her. "Let  _ me _ explain. You flirt with me all the time-- and don't think I haven't noticed, because I have-- and then instead of telling me how you feel, you go off with some other girl and try to get a one night stand out of her or something! Well, you know what Regulus, I'm done. I'm done pining for you like some sort of lovesick schoolgirl, because that's what I was. I'm not a lovesick schoolgirl anymore, one who's too shy to do anything. I'm going to be a princess! A confident, boyfriendless princess, because the man I loved decided to be an ass! And yeah, that's right, I said ass! Guess what?! I just said a curse word! Timid, sweet little me just cursed your name! And all you can do is  _ deal with it. _ "

Violet wheeled past him as quickly as she could, going down the hallway in a dignified manner as Regulus was stuck with a frozen expression in the hallway.

What Violet was in the elevator, was the opposite of dignified, and certainly not princess-like.

She turned into a snotty, sobbing mess.

She stayed like that until she got back up to the palace, where Cinder caught her in the hallway and instantly stopped her last-minute tasks to take care of Violet, drying the tears she had over one stupid man...

Regulus Han was so stupid.

_______________________________________________

 

The Peace Ball was not at all what Violet wanted it to be.

She wanted to be whisked away by her Prince Charming (Regulus), and dance until she was too tired. She had planned to work on her walking, but after what she had seen the previous night, she had no motivation to.

All of it was just bleak.

She didn't smile as she got dressed.

She didn't smile when her makeup was done so beautifully.

She didn't smile when Cinder and Kai escorted her down to meet the people she would call her citizens.

It was all gray. Monotone. Depressing.

 

Regulus was standing in the ballroom, with a heavy frown on his handsome features.

He had gotten dressed in the suit his father had tailored for him, and stuffed his face with delicious treats to try and soothe the pain.

But, nothing could soothe the pain of losing his Violet. Not when he had realized that he loved her.

The realization came to him last night, as he cried himself to sleep in the most childish way.

Regulus loved Violet.

And now, he had just ruined what could have been the happiest chapter in his entire life.

The royal tune played to announce the Emperor, and Regulus's head whipped around all too excitedly. He didn't deserve that excitement anymore.

But when his eyes landed on Violet, his jaw dropped.

She looked...ravishing.

Her hair had been swept up in a French twist, with newly styled bangs framing her face.

Her ballgown was exquisite. It was a cream color with jewels everywhere and diamond chains for sleeves, which cut into a sweetheart neckline.

She was glowing...but her expression, was more than glum.

Violet examined the crowd of people, and when her eyes landed on him they were alit with rage. She turned her head away and forced a smile to the person greeting her.

This would be a long night.

 

Hours had passed and not once had Violet danced. Plenty of good looking young men offered to attempt to take her hand-- despite the circumstances-- but she politely refused and told them of another young lady in the room that would love to dance.

They were fake.

She was sad, and tired, and bored-- and not even Cinder's attempts to make her feel better worked.

Kai, Iko, Cress, Scarlet, Thorne, even Ze'ev tried cheering her up somehow!

They were all aware of the situation, and Regulus had been lucky to not have been spotted yet.

He had a death wish on his hands.

 

"Regulus." Kai very firmly said his name, so firmly it made him jump a little.

"E-Emperor Kaito! Lovely ball..." Regulus muttered, not daring to meet Kai's intense gaze.

"He appreciates it." Cinder even more harshly said, taking her metal hand and putting it on his shoulder. She gave it a tight squeeze.

"So, what's the deal with Violet, huh?" Thorne approached the three of them and asked, skeptically crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, I heard she wasn't doing too well because of a certain someone..." Cress feigned politeness, looking towards Scarlet with a quizzical expression.

"I wonder who it could be?" Scarlet looked like she was about to spit on him, but didn't, turning towards Ze'ev to cue him.

"I think Regulus had something to do with it." Ze'ev growled, and the group of world savers sure didn't look friendly in that moment. They all leaned in threateningly, and Regulus slowly sunk into the ground--

A bloodcurdling scream rang through the air.

The whole ballroom stopped talking as they heard it, which made the people who seemed as if they were about to kill him, stop. Winter ran over to them with Jacin right behind her, the Lunar princess looking very panicked.

"Violet-friend is nowhere to be seen."

Cinder shoved Regulus's shoulder away and scowled, her angry expression examining every corner to inspect the room for herself.

"I want this whole palace searched,  _ now! _ " Kai barked an order at the nearest guard, which dutifully saluted and diverted the troops to do exactly what he said.

Cinder felt like slamming her fist into a wall, but was instantly shrouded by fear.

"Cinder, we'll find her. It's okay." Kai went over to her and put his hands on her cheeks, examining the ballroom again as Winter went up the staircase to the balcony and attempted to do crowd and damage control.

"I promised her, Kai. I promised Violet that I would take care of her, and she's kidnapped again!"

Kai shushed her and grabbed a gun from one of the guards still stationed in the ballroom, handing it to her while Kai grabbed another two.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find her ourselves."

Kai gestured towards Regulus with the other gun, and he instantly took it, his expression cold and almost terrifying.

He cracked his knuckles once before cracking his neck, gritting his teeth and following in front of Cinder and Kai as they went down the halls of the palace.

"That Mister Strawberry Blonde bastard has hell to pay." Regulus muttered in a very terrifying voice. " _I'll make sure of it._ "


	8. Violet- Chapter 8

_ "Farewell, you pretty little bird," said she, "farewell; thank you for your delightful singing during the summer, when all the trees were green, and the warm sun shone upon us."" _   
  
Violet was cold.    
She shivered and reached down to grab the blanket on her bed, but when there was nothing to grab, an alarm went off in her head.    
Her eyes snapped open.    
She looked down and noticed that she was still wearing her ballgown.    
What...?   
"Hello, my little flower. Did you miss me?"    
A chilling voice came through the door to the room she was in, and she instantly knew who’s it was.    
Alfons.    
Instead of responding the way she usually would, which tended to be an obedient whimper, Violet used this newfound anger she still held inside of her. 

“Not a chance.” She barked at him, not even turning her head to give him the decency of looking at him. 

“What’s this? My little flower has got a fire under her petals…” Alfons walked further into the room and sat down on the bed next to Violet, picking up a lock of her hair and twirling it around his finger.

Just like when he had saw her on Luna. 

“Too bad Daddy’s not able to save you from big, bad me.” 

She turned her head to glare at him, her fists balling up at her sides. “Big, bad you? Ha!  _ Please. _ Your arms are practically twigs. You only got elected as thaumaturge because you were one of Levana’s puppets. I think people who like to be controlled are pathetic.” 

Alfons roughly grabbed her chin and brought her face up to his, giving Violet a savory look. “Listen here, little lady. You should count your blessings that I’m letting you live. I first wanted you because you were weak, but after Daddy spilled all the beans about you being a shell, I want you even more.” Alfons licked the front of his teeth, making his lips pop and pucker a bit in anger. “It felt so good to watch you writhe in pain before me. I want to do it  _ again _ .” 

Violet gulped, this time she was a bit more intimidated. She knew she didn’t stand a chance against him, especially due to the gunshot wound she had. 

“You can torture me all you want, Alfons. You can steal all of my blood and leave me a lifeless corpse. It still doesn’t change the fact that you’re a pathetic coward who can’t grow up and realize how to be a man. What was it, Alfons? Mommy or Daddy issues? Childhood bullying?” 

“ _ My past is the least of your concern! _ ” He shouted at her and roughly threw her back onto the bed she was laying on, getting up and pacing around the front of the room. Alfons suddenly snapped his fingers and two Lunar guards came in, pinning her hands and legs to the bed so that they could bolt them in. 

Violet had no time to react, her attempts at struggling not working in the slightest bit. 

She was trapped. 

“Oh, my flower...it seems you have some boyfriend issues yourself. What’s his name? Regulus?” Violet, despite her anger towards him, still became livid when Alfons mentioned his name. She was terrified that they had captured him too, and as defensive as ever to make sure he was safe. 

“ _ Don’t you dare.” _ Violet spat at him, still struggling against her restraints as much as she could.    
“I know everything, dear. The love you feel for him, the heartbreak you experienced when you saw that girl kissing him in his apartment building...I know it all.” Tears flooded into Violet’s eyes. All she could think of was heartbreak. 

She wanted to scream and cry.

She wanted to hurt Regulus and make him pay for what he did. 

_ No _ …

Alfons was manipulating her. 

She didn’t want to hurt Regulus, despite it all.

She  _ loved  _ him. 

“Do you want to know something, my flower? Regulus only kissed that girl because he felt inadequate to you. Violet...you were going to be the Crown Princess of the Eastern Commonwealth. That cyborg, Princess Winter, Emperor Kaito...they were going to be your new family. He felt as if you wouldn’t need him anymore. As if, you would find your own Prince Charming.” 

“He is my Prince…” Violet wept, her once confident and fiery temper whittled down to squeaks and tears again.    
She wasn’t confident.

She didn’t deserve the life she was going to be given.

She was just a shy, timid, useless shell who deserved every punishment she got. 

“Flower...I’m going to let you out of your restraints now. You’re going to pick up the knife beside you.” 

Violet nodded and did exactly as she was told, picking up the knife once she was unrestrained and holding the knife in her right hand. 

“ _ Punishment time. _ ” Alfons chimed in a far too cheery tune, watching as she was controlled to bring the knife to her arm. 

Words were carved into her skin. They were sure to leave scars. 

Weak.

Useless.

Shell.

Ugly.

Loveless.

Violet uncontrollably sobbed, her salty tears stinging her bleeding arms even more. 

It hurt so badly.

She wanted to go home. 

She wanted her mother.

She wanted her father. 

She wanted Regulus.

She wanted Cinder.

_ She wanted her family.  _

 

It felt like hours had passed, and Violet found that no one was going to come to her rescue. Scars of all kind, words and slashes, littered her body. It made her feel the ugliest she had ever felt.

Now she had no chance with Regulus at all.

He would go after that blonde and all would be right with the world.

She would be dead in a ditch. Regulus would get married, work at the New Beijing Times, have a family, and grow old.

That’s how everything was supposed to be. 

“My flower, what are you?”

“A shell.” She lifelessly answered, sounding more like an android than Iko did. 

“My flower, what is your worth?” 

“Nothing.” 

“My flower, how is your strength?”

“Weak.” 

“My flower, who do you love?”

“The man who will never love me.”

“My flower, how do you look?” 

“ _ Beautiful _ .” 

Violet’s answer was cut off in her throat, as her own thoughts were returned to her. She whipped her head around to look at who had barged in.

The sight made her cry even harder. 

It was Regulus.

Her prince had come to rescue her.

“The hero finally comes-- what took you so long?” Alfons sneered, grabbing Violet by the hair and making her press the knife she was holding to her throat. 

“I had to find you. It would have taken longer, but you decided to make the stupid decision to torture my Violet in the Emperor’s safe house.” Regulus sneered back at him, aiming his gun right at Alfons’s head. He didn’t shoot, however, afraid that would make Violet slit her throat in the process. 

“Stupid? And you didn’t stop to think that this might have been a trap for you?” Alfons laughed, looking absolutely insane as he did. The door shut behind Regulus which trapped them all inside, it instantly locking. “Well, Prince Charming, welcome to your worst nightmare!” Alfons shut off the light that was in the room, sending the three into pitch black darkness. 

Regulus scrambled around to find Violet, but the light quickly came back on, in which Regulus settled on a vision he never wanted to see.

Violet was armed with her knife. Looking at him with fright and tears in her eyes. 

“Why don’t we see what this worthless little shell can do, huh?” Alfons cheered.

Violet stepped forward with her knife in one hand, tears dripping down her cheeks and onto her ballgown. 

“I don’t want to do this...I’m so sorry…” Violet whispered to him as she launched herself towards Regulus, making a swift move at his face. Regulus dodged.

“Violet, I need you to snap out of it! Try and resist!” Regulus shouted at her, dodging every one of her attacks, though it became increasingly hard after a while. 

For a second, Regulus thought he saw her light up with an idea, and when she started talking again, he knew he was right.

“Stab...m-me...nape...of...neck…” Violet choked out, coughing afterwards, as the words literally had to be forced out of her throat.

She stabbed for his chest. 

He dodged.

“No way! I’m not stabbing you!” Regulus shook his head in refusal, but when Violet landed her knife just slightly to the right of his right ear, he panicked.

“Just do it! Trust me!” She shouted, coughing again. 

Now was his time. 

He had to trust her, no matter how against hurting her he was. 

Regulus grabbed the knife Kai had given him that was in his pocket and reached behind Violet, blindly stabbing her in the nape of the neck. 

She screamed out in pain and fell to the floor, but something heavy that was over her was finally lifted off.

Her plan had worked.

“ _ No!  _ Stars above, you pesky little boy! I’m going to get rid of you myself!” Alfons marched over to Regulus, but was met with a swift punch to the jaw, making the strawberry blonde man stumble back and fall onto the floor.

Violet had been right. Without manipulating bioelectricity, he was useless. 

Regulus raised the gun to Alfons’s head again and turned off the safety, hearing the chamber click. Alfons looked scared.

Regulus held no remorse for him. 

“I hope you rot in hell.” Regulus growled.

There was a loud bang, and then the fighting was finally over.

_________________________________

 

“VIOLET!” Abraham Descoteaux shouted her name as he unlocked the door to the room she was in. The one where he had heard the gunshot.

He looked around in panic, but saw Alfons dead, a young man lowering a gun to his side, and his daughter...on the floor curled up in a ball. He noticed blood coming from almost everywhere on her. Her arms, her neck, her chest.

But, she was wearing a ballgown.

Linh Cinder had found her.

He thanked all the stars and bent down to scoop his daughter up into his arms, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. 

“Dad…?” Violet wearily asked, reaching out a hand to run against the stubble on his cheek. 

“Yeah, I’m here. I’ve got you.” He nodded, kissing her forehead again before looking up at the young man who had dropped the gun completely.

“Did you save her?” Abraham asked, and before he could answer, Violet tugged on his shirt. 

“He did. Regulus came to rescue me.” She smiled weakly, looking at Regulus before turning her head to look at Abraham once more. 

“Daddy, I love him.”

Abraham’s eyes widened a bit, but nodded when he saw the genuine happiness on her face. 

“Well, then... come on, Regulus. We’ll have time for a proper introduction later.” Abraham gestured for Regulus to follow, and he did, something about what Violet told him making Regulus look at her in awe. 

They ran down into the bunkers of the royal safe house, Violet held in Abraham’s arms as they tried to find their way back to safety. 

“Daddy…” Violet deliriously grabbed for her father’s attention. “What’s your favorite thing in the whole wide world?” 

“Violet…” He shook his head and sighed, knowing that she wouldn’t listen to any sort of reason. “Fine. My favorite thing is bread pudding.” 

“I like bread pudding too.” Violet cheered, clapping her hands together like a toddler. “It’s so warm and tasty! Like you!” 

“Violet, honey, I need you to be quiet. There could be guards hiding out all over the place.” Abraham warned and she instantly shut her mouth, Violet understanding that much at least. 

As they turned the corner, Abraham didn’t move another muscle.

Regulus heard the loud crack of a gunshot, and instantly feared for Violet. 

It wasn’t Violet that was shot. 

It was Abraham. 

He fell over with Violet still in his arms, and Regulus was quick to shoot both guards that had been the ones responsible for shooting Abraham. 

“Daddy?” Violet leaned over her father and put her hand to his bleeding chest, pulling it away drenched in her father’s blood. “Daddy, you’re hurt! How did you get hurt?” 

“Violet…” He brought a hand to her cheek, pulling her in for a hug before letting her go again, coughing up some more blood that lingered by the sides of his lips. “I need you to be brave for me, okay? No matter what. You’re going to be a-an amazing princess and-- and an amazing whatever else you plan to be. I’m sorry I didn’t get more time with you, Violet.” 

“Daddy...what are you saying? Are you leaving me?” Abraham coughed some more and nodded his head yes. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” 

Abraham looked over at Regulus and held his hand out to him, Regulus instantly taking it and holding it tightly. 

“Take care of my daughter, Regulus. I know you have been, but keep doing that. I-I give you my ble-blessing to give her a good life. No matter what that may entail.”

Regulus nodded, his heart aching over Violet who was wailing over her dying father.

He knew he would be too. 

“I promise I will, sir.” 

Abraham nodded, putting his head down on the pavement as his eyes went foggy. 

There was one last whisper of, “Henriette…”, before his breathing stopped, and his hands went limp. 

“Come on, Vi...we need to keep moving…” Regulus frowned and grabbed Violet up by the waist, holding her bridal style against him. 

“Daddy!  _ Daddy! _ ” Her heart wrenching screams for her father made Regulus want to take all of that pain onto himself, but the only thing he could do was to continue walking. 

“I’m sorry, Violet.” Regulus told her as she surrendered to leaving him, Violet clutching onto Regulus’s shirt and sobbing into his neck. 

They had walked far enough where they got back into the main palace, and Violet’s screams and cries had turned into light breathing. 

As he walked them towards the medical bay, Cinder had been running in the same direction. When she saw Violet she instantly ran towards them instead, and frantically looked over Violet to inspect her. She frowned at the scars, but overall, Cinder was simply grateful that she was breathing. 

“Oh, thank the stars…” Cinder sighed, kissing Violet’s brow before leading both Regulus and Violet to the medical bay of the palace. 

Cinder instantly called off all of the guards and called in all of the doctors. 

Violet was alive. And that was all that mattered. 

 


	9. Violet- Final Chapter

_ '"Cold winter is coming," said the swallow, "and I am going to fly away into warmer countries. Will you go with me? You can sit on my back, and fasten yourself on with your sash. Then we can fly away from the ugly mole and his gloomy rooms, - far away, over the mountains, into warmer countries, where the sun shines more brightly than here; where it is always summer, and the flowers bloom in greater beauty. Fly now with me, dear little Tiny; you saved my life when I lay frozen in that dark passage."" _

 

Regulus never left Violet's side once.

He looked as if he had aged years from his lack of sleep. Regulus felt as if he couldn't breathe without her being alright.

He desperately needed a shave and a shower, on top of some food and water and a long nap.

Those things would wait-- Violet was far more important.

She now had bandages covering her arms and a blue hospital gown replaced the fancy ball gown she had once been wearing.

Violet had been under comatose for two days.

Regulus had listened around for what the doctors were telling Cinder and Kai...they said she might have very little time left.

She had lost so much blood that the best they could hope for was for her body to replenish the lack of supply.

This was when Regulus asked himself...why couldn't it have been him?

He would take her place in an instant. There was no second thought about it.

Regulus dreamed of her waking up. He would profusely apologize for all that he had done, and hope that she would forgive him.

He would tell her how he really felt. They would be happy again.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Regulus told the person to come in, and was surprised to see his father step into the room.

"Dad?" Regulus raised a brow in curiosity, as Junto Han stepped over to Violet's nightstand with a bouquet of the flowers that had named her.

"A little get-well-soon gift, is all." Junto smiled at his son and Violet, putting a hand on Regulus's back. "Your mother also sends her condolences. She's heard about everything from the American Republic."

Regulus nodded, a somber expression on his face. His mother was a touchy subject.

When Regulus had turned ten, his mother proclaimed that she needed to leave and chase her dreams. His father had told him that she was selfish, and that they should pay her no mind.

But, her selfishness was always questioned by Regulus when every birthday and Christmas gift came exactly on time.

Gifts weren't really a deciding factor of selflessness, but it proved something to him. Regulus knew gifts were important to her, especially coming from the Italian family she was in.

His mother always declared that she gave him the Italian passion and the Italian first name.

Regulus never doubted that for a second, especially the last part.

"Well, I suppose the world is marvelling over Linh-mei's long lost cousin." Regulus responded, turning to look at his father with tired eyes and depressed expression. "Dad, have you ever felt like this with Mom? Or any other woman?"

"Fortunately not." Junto smirked at Regulus, patting his back before going to leave again. However, Junto stopped at the door, his hand ghosting over the handle.

"Regulus. I need to tell you something."

He turned away from Violet, standing up so that his backside was facing her. He still kept his gun in his pocket, so that if something else came to hurt his Violet, there wouldn't be any problem with getting rid of it.

"What is it?"

"I hope you realize that all my life I have been trying to shape you up to be the best man you can be. So that one day you can fill my shoes as Representative of the Eastern Commonwealth. Just as you have European blood, the blood of the Eastern Commonwealth runs deep inside of you. You know that well from your ancestral studies as a boy, learning of your Japanese, Korean, and Chinese heritage..." Junto sighed and smiled at his son, picking back up with the main point of his story. "I made sure you were associating with the right people, so that they could become allies for your political future. But, after all of this...I don't know if I want you to be associating with Miss Violet any longer."

Regulus burst out laughing, but his brows knitted in confusion. "Dad? What on Earth are you saying? I've been spending time with her for almost four years now!"

"Regulus, my dear boy..." Junto turned back around and clasped his hands in front of him, wearing the most ironically polite expression. "Violet is a Lunar. Not to mention a Lunar shell. Do you know the risks she poses-- not just to our family, but to our Earth?"

"No, I do not. And no, I  _ don't care. _ Violet could be an alien from Neptune and I wouldn't give a damn. She's still Violet. She's still  _ my  _ Violet." Regulus frowned, shaking his head incredulously at his father. "Dad, I'm in love with her. It's too late now to tell me whether I should be around her, and as far as I'm concerned, you haven't had the right to tell me that ever since I turned eighteen."

"Regulus...you're making me think things that fathers should never think about regarding their sons." Junto scowled, taking a step forward and grabbing the front of Regulus's shirt. "Why can't you be obedient for once?"

"Dad?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Regulus shoved his father off of him, balling up his fists beside him defensively.

"Regulus. We owe our lives to Queen Levana. The Lunar revolution, this is the way we can continue to serve her. Your mother was a Lunar runaway, and when she was pregnant with you, she was found. Levana spared her to have you-- to have  _ me _ with you, so that you could serve Her Majesty as my predecessor!"

"I need you to stop talking,  _ right now _ !" Regulus shouted at him, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. His head throbbed in frustration and anger.

Suddenly, Regulus lowered his head, his eyes piercing through his father as if they were daggers themselves. They were intensely gold, and there was no gentleness whatsoever. It was terrifying.

"You mean to tell me that my mother, a Lunar  _ victim _ , was spared from being killed by Levana? Like that's such a feat we should be grateful for?" He asked in a low voice, snarling at his father and showing off his sharper than normal canines. He looked like an angered animal. "I think I need to know my mother more, and tell her how glad I am that she left when she did. I will never worship Levana. She was a  _ monster _ . I will never support the Lunar revolution, and I will never become a predecessor to a crooked man. One I have to call my father."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that Regulus-- that leaves me no choice." Junto reached forward once again, and pressed a gun to the side of Regulus's head. He undid the safety and didn't even flinch. His gray eyes were steely and emotionless. He wasn't even the least bit remorseful that he was about to kill his son. "I would have hoped you would have inherited some of my common sense. To join forces with me. Your own father."

"If you were truly my father, you wouldn't be holding a gun to my head." Regulus spat directly in his face, holding no fear for his life. He wasn't the least bit intimidated. "Go ahead. Kill me. I hope you live in torture after you do-- knowing that you killed your only child."

"Glad for the invitation, son." Junto geared up to press the trigger, his finger ever so slightly squeezing it--

A gunshot rang through the room.

And Regulus was still alive.

Dazed, he looked back behind him, wondering who it was that could have possibly saved him.

It was Violet.

She was standing up on the bed with gritted teeth and both her hands on Regulus's gun, her finger just loosening on the trigger. Violet was red-faced and panting-- obviously in a world of pain. But, she was also relieved. She had saved him just in time.

Violet's legs gave out beneath her as she fell towards the ground, but Regulus caught her in his arms, holding her close to his chest.

"Violet? Did you just...?" Regulus blinked in surprise, not wanting to turn back to the bloody corpse which used to be his father.

"I'm so, so sorry, Regulus." Violet softly spoke to him, reaching out a hand to hold his cheek. She felt him lean against it. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize for anything, Violet." He shook his head, leaning in and pressing his forehead against hers, their noses just brushing against each other. "That man wasn't my father. You saved me from a brainwashed monster."

"I was so worried I was going to lose you..." Violet cried, reaching up to bury his face into her neck. Both of her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, as she melted into him. All of her anger from before had disappeared. "I couldn't bear the thought of it."

Regulus suddenly pulled her away from him, sitting her down so that she was on the edge of the bed. He held both of her hands in his, bending down on one knee and kissing her knuckles. "Violet, I am so sorry for ever making you feel like I wasn't undeniably attracted to you, and now, madly in love with you. I remember from the first time I saw you in your freshman year, I was stunned. I thought to myself-- how could anyone be so beautiful? As we had classes together, you proved to me that your personality was just as beautiful as your features. I didn't know how to say that I felt that way...I was immature. Clueless. And now after the war, as you got personally involved in this, it made me step back and realize that I did love you. That I would do anything to protect you and make sure that you knew how much you were loved and cherished by me and everyone else around you. But, as Cinder and Kai began to make you a part of their family-- I reflected on my own worth. My Violet...you're going to be a princess! A bonafide princess, and look at me? Who was I? Some nerdy journalist who gets payed next to nothing and stalks other people for an occupation? You would find your own happily ever after, and I would be forgotten. I was pathetic. Delirious. That's why I kissed that one random girl, who I honestly don't know the name of. That whole time I was imagining it was you. I've been craving more than the polite friendship we have-- I wanted passion! I was desperate..." Regulus took a moment to breathe, recollecting his thoughts and continuing on with his speech to Violet. "You don't deserve me. Especially not after what I did. But, I want you to know that I will always be head over heels for you, Violet. I love you. And I know..." He let out a shaky breath, biting his lip to prevent himself from crying. "I will never deserve to kiss a princess.  _ My _ princess."

Violet's eyes were wide, but no tears spilled from them. She didn't live in terror in that moment, like she had been living in before. This time, she lived in love. She loved him as much, maybe even more than he did her. One stupid blonde chick was never going to change that.

" _ Regulus... _ " She whispered his name like a vow, putting her index and middle finger under his chin, gently tilting it up and having his body follow along with it so that he was standing up. Violet stood up on the bed again, their height difference being so drastic that now it made them finally even. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, pushing their faces close together so that their foreheads and noses were brushing against each other again. "I love you, too."

Regulus instantly put his hands on her waist and picked her up into the air, spinning her around so that she landed safely wrapped up in his arms again. He happily laughed as she happily giggled, unbreakable smiles on both of their faces as they melted into a love-spurred euphoria. The truth had never felt so good.

"Oh! Violet, you're awake! And there's a dead body...is that? Regulus's father?" Cinder had walked into the room at an entirely confusing moment, but was just focusing on the good part for the moment while a guard came in and cleaned up the man on the floor with a bullet through his head.

"Cinder!" Violet cheered, and Regulus put her down so that she could run over to her cousin, Violet glomping her in a gigantic hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I am too." Cinder affectionately smiled down at her, bringing her hand to the back of Violet's head and gently stroking the wavy locks. She was so relieved that Violet was alright, and by the looks of it, very happy. "Though, I would appreciate the story of how a dead body got in here sometime in the near future."

"Anything for you cuz'!" Violet giggled and let go of Cinder, going back over to Regulus and hugging him tightly.

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I would be passionately kissing you right about now-- but you said that you could never kiss a princess. So I'm going to prove you wrong. Just you wait until my coronation."

Regulus's cheeks burned a bright crimson as she whispered those things to him, but his signature boyish grin came back to his face. He was over the moon.

_______________________________________________

 

Kai and Cinder's wedding had been beautiful. The ceremony was broadcast for the entire world to see-- it was a union unlike any other. That of a royal Lunar cyborg and a royal Earthen. Like the ceremony, the union itself was just as beautiful.

Violet remembered standing along with Scarlet, Cress and Iko, feeling so proud and happy for her cousin. She was marrying her Prince Charming. Violet felt that Cinder especially, deserved every happiness in the world.

The reception however-- it was a closed event. Cinder, her friends and family, and a whole bunch of cake and alcohol. Everyone had a blast, and Violet remembered accidentally catching Cinder's bouquet after she tossed it behind her...Violet immediately handed it to Cress once she got it.

Kai and Cinder had went to Southern Japan for their honeymoon, and unfortunately for them, it was only a couple of days.

The palace had been quiet, and Violet found herself playing lots of fun games with Iko after Scarlet and Ze'ev had gone home, and Cress and Thorne returned to their task of distributing letumosis antidote.

Regulus, of course, always stopped by for dinner after work at the New Beijing Times. And once Kai and Cinder had come back from their honeymoon, the teasing became never ending.

 

But now...it was coronation day.

Empress Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn of the Eastern Commonwealth. Or as she liked to be known, Cinder.

And Princess Violet Marie Minor Descoteaux-Linh of the Eastern Commonwealth. Or as she liked to be known, Violet.

They both got ready together, as another one of the cousinly things Cinder insisted upon them doing.

Cinder wore a gorgeous red and gold dress resembling both the traditional style of the Eastern Commonwealth and the ballgowns typically worn on Luna, it perfectly representing the colors of the Eastern Commonwealth. She even wore a gold hand and leg, something which made her tan seem to glow beautifully.

Violet really did think Cinder looked breathtaking.

"Violet, you look so pretty." Cinder complimented, looking Violet up and down with a proud smile. Violet was dressed in a strapless red ball gown that was decorated with golden lilies, the flower of the Eastern Commonwealth. She even wore gold opera length gloves, and her mother's matching gold necklace, which complimented the gold and red makeup she wore. Violet decided that she looked very nice and grown up with red lipstick. She liked it.

Her hair was long and curly, with more lilies threaded into her curls, and they all made room for a crown to sit perfectly on top.

"So do you, Cinder. I honestly can't believe that this is all happening to me right now..." Violet looked up at Cinder with a squeal of glee. "I'm going to be a princess!"

"And an amazing one at that." Cinder held Violet's face in her hands and bent down to kiss her forehead, a sweet gesture that Violet grew to really enjoy receiving from her cousin.

It meant love.

It meant care.

It meant pride.

"Are you kidding me? You'll be the best Empress the Eastern Commonwealth has ever seen!" Violet encouraged her, returning the same kiss to the forehead to express all of the things Cinder was. "I...I love you, Cinder." Violet blushed, not sure if it was too soon or anything, but she felt like saying it.

Violet meant it wholeheartedly.

She had been there for her the most when her mother couldn't be. To that, she would be eternally thankful for.

"Oh, you're so sweet! I love you too, Violet." Cinder gushed over Violet and hugged her tightly, but soon enough Iko was rushing both girls out the door to become coronated.

 

"Violet Minor Descoteaux-Linh. Do you promise to serve this nation with everything you have? To respect and cherish its people and strive to make the Eastern Commonwealth a better place each and every day?" Kai asked her with a grin, looking all too happy that Cinder had been coronated, and now she was being coronated too.

"I do." Violet firmly nodded, and with those words the golden crown of the Princess was lowered onto her head. It was golden and stunning, a dragon running around the very middle of it, along with more lilies on the crown as well.

It was fitting for a princess.

As tough as a dragon and as beautiful as a lily.

"I now crown you Princess Violet Minor Descoteaux-Linh of the Eastern Commonwealth."

The crowd erupted into cheers as she had been crowned, and Violet turned to face them with the biggest smile.

 

When Violet spotted Regulus waiting for her in the ballroom, she instantly ran down to him, her plan from several days before finally being enacted. She would get to kiss her boyfriend.

_ Boyfriend. _

Regulus was her boyfriend, and that fact alone made her heart flutter.

"You look gorgeous, Princess." Regulus courteously said, but flirtatiously got down on his knee and brought her gloved hand up to his lips, kissing her on the knuckles with a wink.

"Oh, come here already!" Violet impatiently grabbed him up by the collar and flung her arms around him, pressing her lips to his into a deep and passionate kiss. His arms found their way around her to hold her waist, slightly dipping her as their kiss only became more heated and sloppy. Neither one of them cared.

When they finally broke away, Violet smirked at him. "You just kissed yourself a princess!" She exclaimed.

A seductive look came over Regulus's face as he dipped her lower, leaning in close to her face. "And I'm about to do it again."

 

This was certainly not the end. For this...was just the beginning.


End file.
